Realization
by AnimeCraze8
Summary: It always sucked being the new girl on the first day of school, and it can only get worse when an annoying cotton-candy head challenges you to a duel. It was supposed to be a new leaf- to have a normal life. But when you're at DMWA, nothing is normal- and falling in love and lots of battles are included in the package. Black Star X OC, Kid X OC, and SoMa!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, everyone! This is AnimeCraze8, and this is my second story!**

**I currently have a fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler out right now, and it's called: ****Memorial Scars****. Here's the summary:**

"**She was out on the street in the pouring rain, bruised and bloody. The circular mark forcefully burned on her side still throbbed, even after all these painful years. All she wanted was for someone to rescue her from this living hell! Miraculously, even in the rain, her prince came to her, with the name of Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel X OC!"**

**So, if you're interested, please check it out! :D**

**I actually never planned on uploading this fanfic, but my friend (who I will be calling the second authoress, and her ideas and OCs are in this story) convinced to upload it. I actually ditched it too, but she convinced me once again to continue it. I have several chapters completed already.**

**If you like this, please tell me whether you want more or not! OK? **

**Please review when you're finished! We can't tell if you want more or not unless you review. Thanks!**

**Wait. The second authoress told me to put this in her behalf.**

"**I like turtles."**

**Done. **

Realization: Chapter 1

This is a question I've always wondered about when I was little, and I still think about it to this day. It may be cheesy, but it's true.

How will you know when you meet your chosen love?

That's the question I always asked my mom- I was young, but so curious in the realm of relationships. Her response was so simple...

You'll be able to tell.

I was confused. How will I know? I asked. She always just smiled and told me when I was older, I would understand. I didn't understand, and I still don't.

Well, I was 5 then, after all. Now where am I at? Well...

We should probably just start from the beginning.

I was born on February 28, in the city of Okinawa, Japan. I lived there happily for 14 years. When I just turned 14, I moved to Death City. I suppose there's not much left to say...

I just moved into my new apartment, and I just unpacked a few days ago. I live with my close friend, Emiko. Now I'm walking to my new school on the first day of DMWA, AKA Death Meister Weapon Academy. Or as I heard some call it, Shibusen.

I was walking through Death City, soaking in my surroundings. It was a beautiful day, with a clear blue sky. Well, can't forget the sun. I looked up at the grinning star, and let out a sigh.

Yippee. Guess who's the new girl? If you guessed me... Then you're right on the mark. Hell, and if you think this is just some sort of "Hey, another stupid fanfic where a girl-" OK, you know what? I think I seriously need to shut up. Anyways...

I remember feeling really nervous- well, I had a reason to feel so! I didn't know anyone, and so I probably had to navigate around the school by myself!

After a bit, I found myself at the bottom of the DMWA stairs. I looked at it incredulously. It was huge, and there's nothing than I hate more than ridiculously long stairs.

I sighed quietly, clearly pissed off. I had all of these crazy stairs to climb. I began the climb, and that's when I bumped into someone. I was shocked. I was thrown backward a little bit, and I stumbled on my own feet. I somehow managed to quickly choke out a quiet apology, and then looked up at who I bumped into.

It was a girl with light brown that was put in pigtails, and had bright green eyes. She had a kind smile on her face, and also apologized.

**(AN: IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS WHO THIS GIRL IS, EVERYONE! Heck, this always happens…)**

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going. Are you new? I don't recall seeing you around before."

I nodded in response.

"Oh, then I can show you around! My name's Maka Albarn, a 2 star meister."

She held out her gloved hand, and I also instantly introduced myself right after her, and shook her hand.

"I'm Tsukiko Amaya. I prefer to be called by my middle name, Mitsuki. I'm also a meister."

We smiled joyfully and began chatting excitedly as we went up the stairs in the heat.

"Who's your weapon?" I questioned.

"Oh, his name is Soul Eater Evans. He's a scythe. He can so _annoying_ sometimes…" She grimaced.

"You can't really hate him," I said. "You're meister and weapon. You two should have a close relationship!"

"We do, don't worry. He's just… Anyway, who's your weapon?" She asked.

"Her name is Emiko Kim. I call her Emi sometimes as a nickname, and she's a gun." She's like a sister to me. We just met a year ago, but we're close.

"Cool! Can't wait to meet her!"

"Same here, as for meeting your meeting your weapon!"

"Hahahaha! Really?" She chuckled, amused. Was me wanting to meet her weapon that odd?

"Yes!" I had a determined expression on my face. When Maka saw that, she let out another amused noise. I groaned, but had a crooked smile on my face.

It was fun talking to Maka. She was nice, and we became friends. It was nice to have a friend in school, and I was lucky I found one that wasn't stuck-up or mean. Before we knew it, we were in the large halls of the school. Eventually, we crashed into her weapon, Soul. He had white hair, red eyes, and shark teeth. Cool...!

The minute Maka saw him, she scolded him angrily, and... chopped him? Wait. Chopped him? What the...? I... What...?

"Soul, you know that we always tell each other we're leaving! You just left me! MAKA-CHOP!" She yelled.

Ouch! She just brought out a thick hard-cover book (was it a dictionary?) and slammed it on his head! Maka-chop? Well, it certainly looked very painful... I hope I never get Maka-chopped... I'll surely die. Soul groaned in response.

"Maka, I just forgot! People forget! Calm your tits, woman! Not that you have any…" He mumbled the last part, but she could still hear it. He looked a little annoyed, but compared to Maka...

"Hey! MAKA-CHOP!" ...uh, yeah, compared to Maka, and that was nothing.

***BONK**

"OW!" He screamed in pain, and fell onto the floor, face planting. A fountain of blood appeared on his head. Maka still glared at him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled. Maka shot back, "Because you're a pervert!"

I laughed quietly. I had to say, it was fun watching this. They looked so cute together~! Well, I guess I'll hafta hook them up... After Maka and Soul were having their love-hate fest, we went on walking through the halls. I talked a little bit more to Soul, and saw his weapon form. Damn, they're pretty boss together! And at that point, I crashed into my weapon, Emiko.

"Emiko!" I exclaimed. "I was wondering where you went! So this is where you were..."

"Really?" She questioned. "I thought I was the one looking for YOU..."

"W-Whatever, that doesn't matter! These are my friends, Maka and Soul. Guys, this is Emiko, my weapon." I introduced.

"Hey there! I'm her weapon!" She waved.

"Emiko, I said that already..." I sweat dropped in slight disappointment.

"O-oh. Anyway, how about you guys?" I quickly laughed off her mistake, and then changed the subject. Typical...

"Well, I'm Soul. I'm also a weapon." He pointed to himself, grinning, showing his magical pointy teeth.

"I'm Maka, his meister! Currently 2 stars." She smiled kindly. Emiko instantly hit it off with them, and I could see they would have no trouble become friends, like me.

…Oh. I just realized. I guess you want to know how I look, right? I shouldn't keep myself in the dark. Well, I'll stop being suspenseful and tell.

I have long, brown hair that is dark brown at the tips and roots, and it's parted to the side. The dark brown and brown fade into each other. I almost always keep it in a low ponytail. I have blue eyes that are dark blue at the bottom and fade to a lighter blue, and around my pupils, there's a black ring. **(AN: Like Kid's, I suppose.)**

I wear black short shorts that have a white zig-zag pattern on it. My shoes are high-heeled, light brown boots with black shoelaces. They go up to right below my knees. My top consisted of a blood-red, v neck tee, and a thin beige belt that's placed around the middle. Over that, I wear a light, white-washed, denim jacket that has rolled up sleeves up to a bit after my elbows.

And just for kicks, I'll give Emiko a description too...

Emi is a South Korean girl the same age as me- 14. She has long, straight, very dark brown hair that a lot of people call black (she hates it when people do that), that's parted to the side. Her bangs cover her left eye. She has dark brown eyes, with long lashes.

She has a black t-shirt that fades toward the bottom, and has a golden cross on the front, shifted slightly to the right. Over it, she has a white, slightly see-through dress shirt that she never buttons up. She wears a chain bracelet with a small, silver rosary on it. For... reasons. Her jeans are dark red, and ripped, and she wears her gray converse with it. On her right thigh, she has a white strap with a white pocket on it. She keeps first-aid supplies there for emergencies.

I guess a little personality description is in line as well? Fine...

She has a mixed personality. Usually, though, she's slightly energetic, but still very calm at the same time. It's an odd mix. Actually, she tends not to show her real emotions sometimes, especially when she's annoyed. I've noticed over time.

If you keep annoying her, though, and you're friend, she may consider breaking the friendship if you irritate to a certain extent. She does this because when she becomes friends with someone, she values them as friends and is very nice to them. She trusts you, and expects to be treated as she treats others. But when you annoy her, you start destroy that trust little by little and your value in her eyes decreases. She will, eventually (if you continue to annoy), see you as a person just using your friendship- and to her, people who do that are scum.

She always says this: 'I expected more from you. I'd do just as much for you- why didn't you do just as much?'

"Hey, guys?" Emiko asked suddenly. "What's up?" I asked back. "We should be getting to class, shouldn't we?" Maka nodded and we all started to walk to our class.

We got there on time, and it turns out we all had the same teacher. His name was Professor Stein. He really liked to... dissect...stuff. Okay... Anyway, Emiko and I were forced to introduce ourselves in front of the class. We did as we were told- it's no biggie, anyway.

"Hi, I'm Emiko Kim. I'm a weapon from South Korea." She put on a smile.

"Hello, I'm Tsukiko Amaya," I started. "I would prefer, though, if you called me by my middle name, Mitsuki. I'm Emi's meister. I hope-"

And that's when I heard a really obnoxious and VERY LOUD voice...

_**"NEW GIRL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL BETWEEN YOU AND ME! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"**_

**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT OMGASDFLJKLFDASJHLFALSDKFHJ!**

I nearly screamed at the sudden voice. The hairs on my back prickled in shock. I looked over to the left side of the room. It was coming from... A blue-haired boy with spiky hair. It looked like cotton candy. He had a determined expression on his face, and fiercely pointing his right index finger at me. I chuckled under my breath.

"Sure," I replied. "I don't see why not. Let's go outside- wait..." I realized. This was right in class. The professor wouldn't allow this, right? I turned to him, but he looked kinda…Excited, or as excited as he'll ever get. I didn't even have to ask if I could battle—it was like he knew what I was going to say.

"It's perfectly fine. Go ahead," he said. He gave me a curt shake of the head, allowing us permission to battle.

"Well then, Emiko, let's go!" I looked around for the blue-haired boy...He wasn't there at his seat. Then I looked outside the window, and saw him already standing there. Jeez. Impatient much? After that, I motioned for Emiko to follow me with my hand.

"Coming, you impatient boy!"

I ran outside with Emiko, and now found the dude standing on the top of the building, tapping his foot. He bellowed, "Took you long enough! Prepare yourself! For I am the great Black Star, and I will surpass god! Don't expect me to go easy on you, little girl!"

So his name is Black St-...Did he just call me a little girl...?

"_**What did you just call me?**_" I hissed venomously.

"A little girl, newbie!"

Did he just call me a newbie and a little girl? Oh, IT'S ON!

"..."

I stood there, silent, hair covering my eyes. Emiko looked as if she was about to burst out laughing, because she knew what was about to happen. Her hand was on her mouth, attempting to stifle her laughter. Well, I was going just what she thought.

_**"WHO DID YOU JUST CALL A LITTLE GIRL AND A NEWBIE, YOU STUPID COTTON-CANDY HEAD?!"**_

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my face a little pink with my fury. I hand my left hand curled into an indignant fist, shaking it at him, pissed off. No one calls me a LITTLE GIRL! He jerked back in surprise. I guess I seemed like a quiet, shy girl- until now. That's not how I really act. I'm much more different. But, hey, now I'm really showing my true self.

"What the...?! Who did you just call a cotton-candy head?!" shouted Black Star.

"YOU, that's who!" I screeched back. "Don't mess with me! Do you really think I'm just a newbie?! Well, we'll see about that! Let's fight, NOW! I'm not waiting any more; I'm just dying to see you crying on the floor in defeat!" I chortled with a high volume, as if taunting him.

His eyes narrowed. He twitched angrily, and hollered back: "You'll be the one lying on the floor! Let's begin the fight! Tsubaki, transform!"

Tsubaki (who I just noticed...sorry Tsubaki...That's your name, right?) transformed into a sickle, not before sighing.

Emiko laughed, and transformed into a gun. The gun is metallic gray, and has a zig-zag pattern engraved into it. There's also a somewhat thin, metallic, golden cross on the sides of the gun. Also, there are three spikes coming from the head of the gun. There was a smirk slapped on my face. Oh, was this going to be a VERY fun battle.

He was the first to make a move. He jumped off the roof, and crashed down behind me, and attempted to elbow me in the back- but no, too slow. I jumped out the way, and appeared behind and kicked him in the back. He was sent flying toward the building. He crashed into one of the spikes, and it cracked and fell. I shot a couple of my bullets at him, and they exploded. My bullets are special- they explode on contact, and move very fast. I sighed. This was all he had?

I began to walk away as I felt a large pain on my back. I saw Black Star behind me, who had just landed a fierce punch on my back. Goodness, he moves fast. I turned around, sending a glare toward him. I countered with an equally strong punch. How dare he attack me from behind! He was so gonna pay!

I landed another punch on his stomach, and he quickly hit with his sickle. He held the sickle like a jump rope, flung it around it me and grinned. Oh crap-

He tugged on the sickle, bringing me forward, and then brought his leg up and kicked me. I was no longer bound by the sickle, so I flew back into the ground. I skidded across the concrete. Ow! That was gonna leave a mark...Wait, is he stepping back? Oh no, you don't! You ain't getting away!

I recovered quickly, and clicked the trigger. The bullet went straight out, and was heading straight for his leg. It met the target. I grinned, and jumped over and gave him a kick to the face. We fought for another good 15 minutes. We were tired, and I was wanted to end it. So, I was about to attack again until...

"THE SYMMETRY! WHERE IS THE SYMMETRY?! IT'S DESTROYED!"

What the heck?!

Who is that?!

**(AN: Yep. You've just been waiting for this moment, everyone. :D)**

I looked up to see a boy lying on the ground and on his knees, keeping himself up with his hands. He was looking at the ground as if he was depressed, and he was mumbling things. I could hear... "Disgrace...Shinigami...I'm...trash...out...symmet ry...asymmetrical..." And as if that wasn't weird enough, he has three white stripes on one side of his head. I heard Emi say, "What's wrong with him? I like the stripes, though..." I let her transform back into her human form, and she landed next to me.

I stared at him in pity.

...Oh yeah. And I took my foot off Black Star's face- I did just kick him a few seconds ago. He sat up after I did so, but then fell back onto the ground, and knocked out. I said to him, "Be lucky I didn't go all out. I would've killed you." No that he would've heard me...

Emi was staring at the depressed boy quizzically and then went over to him. I came with her, following close behind. When we reached him, Emiko kneeled down next to him, and said, "Are you OK? I don't see what there is to be depressed about..." He looked up at her, and I gasped a little bit.

His eyes were a bright golden color. How unusual. I saw Emiko's eyes widen a little bit, and then blush a little bit. I smirked. Looks like someone's got a crush...

He replied in a hoarse voice, "The s-symmetry of the building... I-It's soiled..I couldn't do anything about it... I'M A DISGRACE TO ALL SHINIGAMI!" Surprise number two! He was a shinigami? Interesting. Emi said with a determined face, "You're not a disgrace! It's not your fault you weren't at the scene! Besides, even if it's asymmetrical now, it can be fixed. No use mourning over it." She smiled.

The boy blinked, and then sat up. "You're right. It can be fixed. Even though it looks terribly asymmetrical," he twitched, "...it'll be symmetrical in the end."

Then a pair of sisters (?) rushed out the front door and ran to the boy. One was tall and had long, brown-ish blond-ish hair, and the other was shorter and had the same colored hair, but shorter. They both had matching cowgirl outfits. The taller one had an irritated expression, and said, "Kid, are you STILL stressed out about the asymmetrical-ness? This always happens..." The shorter girl just started laughing. Emiko just looked up at them, and said quietly, "Well, he's fine now..." At this, the boy nodded. "Really?" The taller one said in surprise. "Well, you're a MIRACLE WORKER!" The shorter one yelled.

"Well," the boy began, "I'm Death the Kid, this is Liz"- he pointed to the taller one- " and this is Patty." He pointed to the shorter, obviously more cheerful one. Wait. Death the Kid? "Um, Death the Kid as in Lord Death's son?" I asked. He nodded, and said, "Please call me Kid. Death the Kid is quite a mouthful, after all." He laughed, and we all walked in. Hm... I feel like something's missing. Oh well! Patty started running, and Liz started to run after her, calling back to us to go on ahead. We just walked through the halls, and I heard...

"WAIT! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! I REFUSE TO LOSE! WAIT!"

Oh no. I groaned. I forgot he was out there. I turned to Emiko and Kid, saying, "You two go on. I need to take of unfinished business." And I pulled over Emi, and whispered in her ear-

"Here you go, I got you some alone time with Kid. Use it well."

She blushed, and before she got a chance to reply, I ran off. I looked back, to see Kid asking Emi something (probably asking what I said), and her waving her hands (I guessing she's saying I said absolutely nothing...not) and blushing madly. I laughed out loud, and ran back toward the front door, seeing the light from the outside seep through the gray door.

I saw him lying there on the ground on his belly, looking toward the front door with a glare. I saw Tsubaki standing there next to him, urging him to get up. I laughed again. "Oh, Black Star, Black Star. You already know I won. You know it. Don't deny it!" He yelled back, "There won't be a final decision until the battle's over!"

Oh. Is that so? Well then. I called out to him...

"In that case, I officially declare this battle over! I won, and you can't do anything about it!"

I heard screams of protest coming from him as I walked over, with an evil grin on my face. I looked back toward the window. I saw all of the students scrunched up at the window, all staring intently at us. I even saw Stein in the background, watching as well. I looked back in front of me. Black Star still had a death glare on his face, screaming. I laughed again. "Come on, let's go back on in, cotton candy head!" I held out a hand to him. He looked at it, then grabbed onto me. "You deserve to suffer as well! You're not getting away!" ...Wait. What the hell did he just do? _**Grab**___on to _**me**_?

A scary, dark air started to form around me. My eyes were flashing, and Black Star was grinning evilly. Tsubaki was looking as if she should say something, but was debating over it. The students at the window were staring even more intently now- and even Stein was watching a little more closely.

..._How dare he grab onto me! _

_**"HOW DARE YOU GRAB ONTO ME, DAMMIT! DIE! SKETCHBOOK SLAP OF DEATH!"**_

I randomly got my sketchbook out of nowhere, and started smacking him as hard as I could. No one grabs onto me! NO ONE! (Note: Did you know my sketchbooks are always hard-cover? It's a precaution.)

***slap* YOU- *slap* -STUPID- *slap* -COTTON- *slap* -CANDY- *slap* -HEAD!*slap***

He was getting smacked without mercy, and wasn't responding. Well, like I said... _**NO MERCY!**_

_***slap***_

_***slap***_

_***slap***_

_***slap***_

_***slap***_

***slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* **

*huff huff*

I was panting angrily, and Black Star was knocked out on the ground with a bloody nose, and a black eye. He deserved it! You have the NERVE to grab onto me, THIS is WHAT YOU GET! I was still fuming, extremely pissed off, and was stomping back into the classroom. Then I started running. As Emiko ran with me, she yelled back,

"No one escapes the sketchbook slap of death~!"

When I got into the classroom, I saw many different expressions. Some had evil smirks, some were struggling to hold in their laughter, some were calm and normal-faced, but a lot, I had to say, had terrified looks on their faces. I couldn't say I blamed them- I just beat someone up, after all. Well, there's nothing like a day of Black Star bashing~

I calmly asked where I would sit, and Stein told me I would be sitting next to Emiko in the third row. When I looked to where she was sitting, I nearly laughed like I was insane!

She was sitting next to Kid!

Oh, the irony. I chuckled and sat down next to her. I could tell, this was going to be a VERY fun year at DMWA.

**AN: Well, there you are. Lots of Black Star bashing. Yay!**

**Remember, tell us what you think and if we should continue it! :D Reviews are VERY APPRECIATED!**

**Review? For Black Star bashing? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! Since people seemed to like it, I decided to post another chapter! And the second authoress and I agreed we would post the chapters I have already about every other day or something like that. So expect some chapters!**

**Remember, don't forget to review! It literally brightens up my day—even the smallest bit of encouragement. And the second authoress expects some reviews, too. Just please take a little bit of your time to review. Thanks!**

**Oh, on behalf of the second authoress yet again, here are some wise words from her:  
**

**Plants are terrible. Burn all the plants!**

**Magical. **

**Anyway, let's begin! **

**Realization: Chapter 2**

I wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I was staring off into space, looking out the window. In the corner of my mind, I heard Professor Stein talking about some random subject. Whatever. Like I cared…

But...Then he threw a freakin' KNIFE next to my head. I yelped and looked next to my head, and I saw a very lethal-looking, sharp silver knife stuck into the seat behind me. I gulped and laughed uneasily. He laughed darkly back, and said, "Mitsuki, I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my class. Be thankful that miss was intended."

He laughed darkly again, swiveled his chair and went back to his teaching. I was shrunk back into my seat, silently freaking out. Who throws knives at their students?! That's just… Just… Insane! My heart was beating, knowing that the professor had the ability to stab a knife into my skull and kill in a second. Emiko seemed to know what I was thinking by the look on my face, and she gave a look that seemed to say, _"Well, Stein is one of those professors who throw knives... But don't worry, he's just joking. I think."_

Well, now that he did _that_, he really made me want to pay attention. I quickly straightened up and stared at Dr. Stein while he talked about soul resonance. Then, mid-speech, we all heard the door open with a loud *SLAM* against the poor wall. Dr. Stein stopped talking, and everyone turned their gazes toward the now open door to see who opened it. I saw none other than Black Star slumped on the floor, stomach down. Stein smirked and said, "Looks who's back from the dead..." Black Star didn't even seem to hear him; he was WAY TOO BUSY glaring at me.

Glare. Glare. Glare.

I heard Dr. Stein and some students sigh in the background.

I sent him a look full of pity and annoyance, and sighed. I looked to Emiko, who nodded. We stood up from our desks and cracked our joints. Emiko has literally the _weirdest_ joints—She can crack her neck super, her wrists, her back, her ankles, and almost anywhere. Her neck cracks so loud it's ridiculous. When she did, I heard some people murmur, "Um…" I smiled at them and they shut up.

Then the stupid cotton-candy head started yelling at me _again_! "You fucking _humiliated _me, you bitches! How dare you do such a thing to your god! I'll make you pay! No one humiliated the great Black Star and _gets away with it!_ Why, I—" I let out an audiable, **"**_**UGGGGH!"**_ Black Star didn't seem to hear me, though. He just kept on _blabbing on _about how much he hated me guts right now.

Then, I decided I had enough. I gave Emiko the signal, and then in unison, we hissed,

"_**You wanna fucking die? If you don't, then shut the hell up already, you son of a bitch."**_

We were glaring at him with the flames straight from the furnaces of hell, and I bared my teeth at him. Even if it wasn't, well, _ladylike_, I didn't give a crap. Honestly, I was given the definition of the school tomboy at my old school. So what? Who cares? I sure didn't, and neither did Emiko.

We began to turn up the heat on our glare as I felt my face hurt from how hard I was glaring. Then, I thought it was best to stop. So, I sat back down, and when Emiko noticed what I did, she did too. I gave a peek towards the "god" (Hah, yeah right) and saw him faltering. I smirked at him, but then I wished I hadn't. It seemed to fuel his hate. He regained his strength and started blabbering on again.

Really? Stubborn much? He continued to glare, and I merely sighed. I gave up—there was no stopping this guy. I _was_ about to give him a piece of my mind, though, so he would just leave us alone and move along with life, but Emiko beat me to it...

She stood up, practically burning with flames. She jumped onto the desk, then off of it, crashing on to the ground. As she hit the ground, there was a huge crashing noise that echoed throughout the entire classroom. She stomped over Black Star, her eyes flashing red. Oh, crap, this wasn't good! They couldn't find out! It's for her sake...And, erm, partially for Black Star's sake—even though I kind of hated his ass right now.

I tried to get up, but she moved so fast no one could see her. She stopped in front of him. In a flash, she grabbed him by his collar and opened her mouth. I took a precaution and plugged my ears with my fingers. Everyone gave me an odd look, but I shot them a glare that said, _Just do it. Do you want to become deaf like Black Star? _They seemed to agree with me, since then they all plugged their ears. (even Dr. Stein—well, he already had his ears plugged already…)

Then, Emiko screamed.

**"LOOK, I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, BUT CLEARLY YOUR INSANELY THICK SKULL CAN'T PROCESS WE KICKED YOUR ASS!"**

Soul and Maka stared with surprise. Then Soul laughed. It seemed he couldn't help but laugh, even though they were best friends. Then again, it was a pretty funny sight…

Stein smirked, as his glasses flashed with amusement.

Tsubaki gasped and yelled, "Black Star!" in worry.

Death the Kid seemed amused, surprised, and worried at the same time.

Liz was smiling.

Patti was laughing (kinda because she's abnormally cheerful all the time).

**"YOU BETTER GET OVER YOU LOST, YOU STUCK-UP JERK! IF YOU DON'T LEARN TO FAIL, YOU WON'T LEARN A THING!"**

She punched him in the face, and did it _hard_. She kicked him like a boss, and he flew straight out the window, which thankfully, was open at the time, so it didn't crack in half. He flew off far into space, a dot signifying where he was. Emiko stomped angrily back into her seat.

I thought, _Well, great job, Emi. Now the entire class is staring at us in pure shock. Greaaaaaat. _(I hope you're noting the sarcasm, Emiko.) I sighed for, what, the third time or something? Stein, of course, smirked _again_, and said, "Ms. Kim, Ms. Amaya, I would prefer if you wouldn't disturb my class any longer." I nodded quickly, smiling uneasily, and Emi just glared at the blank wall. She didn't ignore him, but she didn't acknowledge him either…

This was going to be a long day...

I was in the middle of lunch, and Emiko, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty and I were sitting at a lunch table. We were all chatting about random subjects, and by now, I'm sure you've noticed two people were gone from this group. Yes, they were Black Star (cough cough Cotton Candy head cough cough) Black Star was found and sent to the infirmary (I don't find that so surprising), and Tsubaki was watching him. When we walking in, Emiko and I caught all the attention. I can recall the memory perfectly...

_(…Just a few minutes ago…)_

_We were walking into the busy lunch room, Emiko and I, and in 5 seconds flat, nearly the entire cafeteria got up from their seats and surrounded us. They started bombarding us with random questions, and pretty much giving us __**no time to respond**__._

_"Why is Black Star in the infirmary?"_

_"Do you read fanfics?" (A/N: Yes, I had to add that.)_

_"What did you guys do to Black Star?"_

_"Are you a weapon and meister?!"_

_"Idiot, you honestly asked that? It's obvious! They're witches-" (Whoever said this got punched in the face…)_

_For another 5 minutes, they asked us another 500 questions. We tried to yell above them, but they couldn't hear us. My throat was beginning to hurt, and I tried shoving my way through them, but they were packed too tightly and there were too many people. Emiko's eyes flashed red again, and she finally yelled- er, screamed- loud enough to quiet all of them down._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FREAKIN' IDIOTS! JUST SHUT UP WITH ALL OF THE STUPID QUESTIONS!"_

_And then, a boy with golden hair said, "There is no such thing as a stupid ques-"_

_She glared at the person who said that, cutting him off in fear. He yelped as shescreeched, "YES THERE IS! WHAT IF I ASKED, ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL?! THEY SAY THAT IN POKEMON, AND YOU CLICK YES! AND THEY HAVE THE FRICKIN' NERVE SAY, ARE YOU SURE?! WHY YES, I'M FRIGGIN' SURE! THAT'S BEING HELLA SEXIST! NOW, GO THE FUDGE AWAY EVERYONE!" Then she just grumbled a couple inaudible words, while everyone stared in fear. (AN: Ahaha, just broke the fourth wall!) _

_Everybody was quiet, except me, who was laughing my ass off. She death-glared at them, and they all ran away, leaving a dust trail behind. Emiko stomped over to Maka's, Soul's, Kid's, Liz's, and Patty's table. Then, after a while, everyone went back to normal, and Emiko went back to normal...Thankfully._

(now)

I grinned, and Emiko looked me weird, not knowing what I was thinking. I shook my head, and went back to eating my sandwich. In the corner of my eye, saw Emi, who kept on glancing at Kid. Then, she quickly looked away before he could see. He was too, and at one point, they both stared at the same time. They blushed and looked away. I smirked, resisted the urge to burst out in fits of giggles again.

It was silent for a little, so I decided to spice some things up a little bit. I asked Emi cheekily, "Sooooo. Emiko. Anybody catch your eyes?" I wiggled my eyebrows, saying she knew who I was talking about. She stared at me like I had just gone insane or something, and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at her intently, listening for an answer. I smirked. She glared at me.

"There's _no one_," She insisted, waving them away. They stayed there. She let a sound that sounded like, "Augh!" She rolled her eyes, and said, "Just because I said no doesn't mean I'm in denial, you know. There's a difference between denial and not actually having a crush." Still, no one moved. I saw her begin to sweat on the back of her neck, getting worried. "There's no one!" She said again.

Still nothing.

"…"

After about 30 seconds of pure silence between us, we all heard her murmur quietly (we all huddled in), "..Well... Yes... Yes. There is...um... someone."

Chaos ensues~!

There was practically an "atomic bomb" reaction. Liz jumped up from her seat, Maka's eyes flashed un-Maka-like, Soul smirked as if he discovered a hidden secret, I almost squealed, Patti "whooped", and Kid... Well. It was strange.

He looked almost hopeful, as if he wanted it to be him, but he also had uncertainty that said he was worried it was someone else. But that was in his eyes, and some can't read expressions in eyes. He smiled, a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. I guess he didn't think it was him... DON'T GIVE UP HOPE, KIDDO! YOU CAN DOOOOOO IT!

Liz ask-whispered, "Who? Who is it?!" Emiko blushed, and shook her head so fast that it was practically a blur. I was about to burst out laughing AGAIN, until I heard someone run into the lunch room...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I looked over to the door, and saw cotton-candy head run in, wrapped in bandages. I deadpanned, and thought, _I thought he was in the infirmary…Why…?_ A girl with purple hair ran in and punched him in the face. He flew across the room, crashed through the window (which was closed), and flew away. FOR THE THIRD FRUKING TIME. (AN: Yes. Hetalia.) Then some random chains came out of nowhere grabbed him and brought him back. (The girl with purple hair had poker face.) She laid him on the windowsill, and he had a bloody nose and a black eye. He started to thank her until-

She said, "I've always wanted to do this." (She still had poker face...) She flung him out the window! YEAH! He screamed, and flew away. I started laughing, and was on the floor, grabbing my sides. When I recovered, I walked over to the girl and said, "That was AWESOME! I've always wanted to do that!" I put up a hand to high-five her, flashed an extremely supportive grin, and she blinked and some-what reluctantly high-fived back.

I smiled and said, "I'm Mitsuki. I'm new here. What's your name?" She replied, "I'm Lynne. I've been here for about a year or so."

We started talking, and I couldn't help notice Emiko jump from her seat and run over to a girl with a devil hoodie. She said, "Gabi! I didn't know you attended this school!" The girl called "Gabi" stared at her with a suspicious look on her face for a minute before responding.

"Gabi" said, "...Do I know you?"

Emi practically face-planted, and said in a slightly disappointed tone, "It's me, Emiko!"

Gabi stared blankly again. "...Um, who?"

Emiko groaned, and said in exasperation, "You know, Emiko Kim! The lone South Korean girl?! Don't tell me you don't remember, Gabi! Come _on_!"

Gabi blinked and stayed silent for a few seconds, as if she was experiencing a brain fart, and said, "Ooooh! EMI!" She hugged her, and Emi hugged back. It looked like her bones were breaking. Oh, a friendly reunion...

We all became aquainted with one another, and we were walking outside. I was talking to Gabi. She was a pretty cool person, and I liked her. She was deadly, man!

"So, when did you meet Emi?" I started, deciding to strike up a conversation.

"It was, I think, when we were, um..." Gabi stopped, as if thinking. "I'm just gonna say 5 or something-"

Emi interrupted, sighed, and said, "Age 7."

"Ooooh. OK. I thought so. So, at 7, I was just around the area, and saw Emi alone. I walked over and said hi. We talked some more and became friends- oh yeah!" She ran over somewhere, and I heard a slapping sound. Then she appeared here again.

"What were you doing?" I asked, and pointed at the fly-swatter in hand, confused.

She said, "Oh, I just remembered I had to swat Black Star. I forgot to earlier. Derp."

I sweatdropped. Then I questioned, "Are you a meister or weapon?"

"Oh, a two star meister! You?" Hey, just like Maka!

"I'm a meister too! Want to fight?"

"Sure!" She replied. Then we ran ahead into an empty field. I yelled to Emi, who looked up, ran over, and transformed. I went into a battle stance, and Gabi just took out her hammer. I gave her a confused stare, and then put my guard back up. You never know how good they are...

Then she suddenly appeared in front of me, and was about to bring her hammer down, but I got away. Just barely. I felt the hammer scrape the bottom off my shoe. I ran behind her and shoot her, but she brought her hammer to block it, and it ricocheted off into my direction. I ducked and she appeared behind me, and brought down the hammer. This time, I wasn't so lucky...

She hit my leg, and I let out an inaudible scream. I tugged my foot away. We fought for a while, and the entire time, I was on the defense. I couldn't get any hits in- she was constantly on the offense, and she got a few hits in, too. Why the hell was she fast—seriously!

Then, out of nowhere, a huge creature jumped on top of me, and it opened its mouth. I froze in fear, because I saw its razor-sharp teeth. It was lowering down, as if preparing to chomp my head off and kill me. I closed my eyes, because I knew there was no use struggling, and I heard Gabi say, "Chirp, don't eat her! She's not food!"

"Chirp" (?!) climbed off of me, and went over to Gabi and roared. Gabi groaned, and said, "Don't roar in my face! Bad Chirp!" She frowned.

Emiko transformed, and squeaked, "W-What is t-that thing?" She hid behind me, shaking. Her eyes were as wide as golf balls. Gabi looked over to us, and said, "Oh, this is the Ultimate Chimera. It sorta like my pet. Isn't it CUTE?" She hugged it, and Emiko and I sweat dropped. (AN: People, if you're a fan, you KNOW where it's from.)

Oh, Gabi. Who knew you were so strong...?

Lynne and a boy came running, shouting, "GABI! GABI!" Gabi looked up, and shouted, "OH! LYNNE! KUMORI! HIIIIIII!" She waved as they came over.

"Gabi! Why didn't you tell us where you were?!" Lynne yelled.

"I did tell you. You probably just didn't hear me." Gabi stated with poker face.

"Why is the chimera out...?" Kumori questioned.

"No idea!" Gabi grinned.

Maka sighed, Soul laughed, Kid stared out into space with a fixed expression, (he might be thinking about Emiko... MWAHAHAHA-*cough cough* OK, OK, I stop now...If you insist.) Liz and Patti were talking to Kumori, and Gabi and Lynne were arguing.

...Now, were exactly did we come in this equation...?

Kumori walked over to us, and said airily, "Who are you guys? I haven't seen you guys before." I said, "Oh, I'm Mitsuki. You've probably not seen me because I'm new here, along with my weapon, Emiko." I pointed to Emi, who said hi.

"Oh, I'm Kumori! Nice to meet you guys! And please don't call me cute... I don't like that." Daaaw, he looked so cute- erm, I mean, um, OK, sorry Kumori...

We heard the bell ring, and everyone exchanged panicked looks and started running toward the school.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I yelled.

"This is so uncool..." Soul mumbled.

"I've never been late to class! This is bad..." Maka groaned.

Tsubaki was just panting, trying as fast as she could.

"We're going to be late~!" Patti and Gabi were singing.

"Nooooo! I don't wanna be late to class!" Emiko screamed.

Liz was just groaning...

"STOP! WE ALL NEED TO RUN SYMMETRICALLY!" Kid was running, and having an OCD attack.

Weren't we all so chaotic? This is why I love this group. Wouldn't you? Oh, chaos ensues, once again.

We all squirmed though the classroom door all at once, crashing into one another. This block, we had Sid, who had a furious expression on his face. "Why are you late?" He asked a serious expression on his face.

We all just tried to think of an explanation.

"Um..." I started. "We all were outside... I started battling with Gabi... I got attacked... Uh... How do I...explain..." Then we all broke out into a frenzy of random explanations at once.

"We were playing golf-"

"We played symmetrically-"

"Really, Kid-"

"WE ATE TACOS-"

"Gabi! We didn't even eat-"

"Hey Lynne, It's sunny out-"

"How is this relevant-"

"We were-"

"playing cheese-"

"Ok, this is just ridiculous guys,-"

"How can you play chee-"

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET!" Tsubaki yelled. Everyone stared at her, in shock. I was just like... So OOC...Just out of character... Wow. This shouldn't be right. What the hell happened to her?

Tsubaki said determinedly, "We were just showing Mitsuki and Emiko around the school. I apologize for taking so long, it took longer than expected." Hey, and she lies! This is just getting crazier and crazier...TSUBAKI, COME BACK TO US!

Sid inspected us. Soul was grinning his signature smile, Maka looked like she wanted to Maka-chop something (Soul), Liz was just staring at the ground, Patti was giggling, Tsubaki had a determined face, Kid was having a OCD attack (spazzing out on the floor), Emiko was trying to help Kid, Lynne was staring out into space, Kumori was humming, Gabi was polishing her sparkly hammer singing "Bottles of beer on the wall", and I was just smiling widely.

Sid looked at us suspiciously, and sighed. "I'll let you off this time, since it's the first day..." We all cheered and ran to our seats.

VICTORY IS OURS!

It was finally the end of the day. The sun was setting in the background, creating a ripple of dark red, bright orange, and calm yellow and staining the blue sky. We all said our good byes and departed, walking our separate paths.

Obviously, Emiko and I were walking home, and we heard some chatter from a group of students ahead. There were about…Hm… Six, I believe? I wasn't so sure. We heard something like "...Vampire..." ...Wait, WHAT?

Emiko sent me a worried look, and we strained our ears to hear the conversation. We were listening intently, and were extremely focused, as if listening to this conversation would decide our death.

"I heard she was a vampire..."

"Who?"

"The new girl."

"As in...?"

"Baka, you know who we're talking about. That South Korean girl."

Emiko was in pure panic...Her eyes widened.

"You mean Emiko, right?"

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"Hey guys, where did you hear that she was a vampire?"

"I heard some of the teachers talking about suspecting her of being one. I bet Shinigami-sama knows..."

"He would!"

"But... how is she a...how did they suspect her?"

"They said she was wearing a rosary on her bracelet...What the hell is a rosary?"

"It's a seal that—"

"So she's really a vampire? We have to tell everyone!"

"Let's create some posters, or something... No, that's stupid…"

At this point, Emiko just freaked out. She ran ahead of the students in a blur, and I heard them gasp. They probably knew it was her. As I ran after her, I gave them a glare that would be burned into their eyes and haunt them in their effing dreams. And I ran.

She started to breathe heavily, and she seemed tired, but kept on running. I saw her dark hair flowing behind her, and I tried to catch up to her.

We reached the apartment building, and she ran through the door and sprinted up the stairs like she was in the frickin' Olympics. She opened our apartment door, and ran in, slamming the door behind her.

I went in, and saw her curled up in a ball on the couch. She was almost hyperventilating, and not as a joke. Her hands clutched her head, and her eyes were so wide you could see the whites of her eyes. I knelt beside her and hugged her. I comforted her, and said, "It's going to be alright. It's an easily defendable subject."

Frustrated tears rolled down her face. She mumbled, as in a trance, "It can't happen again, please, no, it can't, it can't, it can't, please, no, no, no..."

After about an hour full of comforting and crying, I was sitting next to her on the dark blue sofa, while she was holding a her second box of almost empty tissues. "I'm sorry... I just... wasn't..." I nodded, sympathetic.

"I didn't want that to happen again..." She said. "Those times were simply... horrible. Um, Mitsuki?" I looked to her. "Yes?" I replied. "...What's going to happen tomorrow? Are they actually going to tell...?" She had a scared face. I let out a puff of air, and said,

"...I don't know… All we can do is just wait and see the outcome. We'll see."

Honestly, what would happen tomorrow? If it happened again, Emiko would be crushed. I didn't want that to happen to her.

...What are we gonna do...?

**AN: AHAHAHA CLIFFY AHAHAHAHA—*le shot***

…**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT—*le punch***

**STOP!**

**But we're the authoresses! You can't hurt us! Mwahahaha…!**

**But remember, chapters will be coming soon. So be optimistic and wait. OK? OKAAAAAY. *hiss***

**Just kidding~ BUT REALLY. WAIT.**

**Until next time, readers~! Don't forget to review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yayz, another chapter of Realization!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Soul Eater, or Lynne, Kumori, and Gabi. They're the second authoresses OCs. I own Mitsuki and Emi.**

**Second authoress would like to say—**

"**God is amazing. God is a miracle. God is invincible. Black Star is god."**

***Ahem* Anyway…**

**Please, don't forget to review! It makes our day five times brighter than it should be, even if it's already insanely sunny outside.**

**ENJOY!**

Realization: Chapter 3

Emiko couldn't sleep that night.

She was in her room, sitting down on her blue couch next to the window, and staring out the see-through glass panels blankly. I could see she was trying to act calm, but in her eyes said otherwise. She was in deep thought, and I bet her mind was in turmoil.

Her eyes were glassed over, and looked just a bit empty. If eyes are really windows to the soul, then her soul really isn't doing so well...

She didn't move at all. She only moved when I told her to grab something to eat, or to change into her pajamas, or brush her teeth. She did all of it, without objection, which is really unlike her. She had no energy. I gritted my teeth as I watched her dead movements, wondering where her lively personality disappeared too.

Was she even thinking about the present at all?

Before I went to bed, I went to Emi's room to say good night.

"Good night, Emiko. Sleep well." I said as positively as I could, even cracking a small smile at her—a smile she didn't see.

She didn't even bother to look. She just murmured quietly, "Good night, Mitsuki. Thanks..." I stared at her in worry for a moment, before going back to my room. She was hopeless. I just hope she goes to sleep soon, unless of staring out into the world, worrying.

I slept peacefully in my bed, but...Well, let's say, I don't think my weapon did.

We both woke up at around 7:05 (I believe that was the time), and got ready for school. I was in the kitchen the minute I woke up, having insane bed hair like usual. I was still in my light blue night shirt and navy blue pajama pants, still extremely drowsy and in sleep-mode. I was eating a buttered bagel and a fried egg as Emiko walked in.

Man, she looked... Just... Uck.

There were dark rings under her eyes, and her eyes were a little red. She had an insanely messy bed-head, (even worse than mine, and that was saying something!) her hair sticking up all-around, almost resembling Black Star. It was crazy. There were also dried tear marks on her face. She must have gotten a blast of the past again...

I gave her a lazy, curt nod, before shoving a cereal-filled spoon into my mouth, and chewed slowly. I nearly felt like falling asleep into my cereal bowl. She poured out a small hill of frosted flakes into her striped bowl, and got the milk carton out of the fridge and poured some in, almost spilling some. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and shrugged herself into the seat next to me.

We ate in silence.

We were too worried and sleepy to talk.

After we got our messy bed-heads neatened up (especially hers), we got dressed into our usual outfits and walked to school, like always. The tension through the air was so thick; you could practically slice it with a knife. I hated it.

I looked over to Emiko through the corner of my eye to see her face. She had a fixed, calm expression, which looked faked. I could tell she was quietly stressed out about what would be at the school. Her eyes looked like she was waiting for her execution.

I thought, _What will we find at school...? _To be honest, I didn't wanna find out. I was praying that it would be normal… But what were the chances of _that_? Less than five percent…

I heard Emiko say, "Don't even remind me... Who knows what's going to happen...Sigh…" ...Oops. I guess I thought that out loud. I shrugged, and said, "Emiko, whatever we find, just know we'll be able to face. We can do it. Trust me." My words were a lot braver than I actually felt, really…

She sent a wary look toward me, and gulped. She looked away, staring ahead of her, her eyes unmoving. I closed my eyes, and we just walked to school. What we would actually find? I didn't know. The future was unknown.

...It was shocking.

Well, there was nothing on the outside. When we reached the school, I honestly don't know what we expected. But, all I know is that we expected something bad. That's why it was so surprising. It felt like a relief, but only half of the tension came off. We still had to see the inside.

Then, we spotted Gabi, Lynne, and Kumori, who were standing near the entrance. We instantly yelled "Hi!" and ran over to them. They chorused, "Hi!" "You slow peasants! Be faster next time," Gabi complained. "Gabi! Don't say that!" Lynne scolded. Emiko laughed shakily, but no one noticed the worry in her voice. Except Lynne and I.

"So, you guys ready for another hectic day?" asked Lynne.

I groaned. I said in a somewhat complaining tone, "If it's going to be the same as yesterday, I'm not so sure..." Emiko laughed again.

"Well, we should hurry. We have to get to our lockers, right?" said Emiko. (AN: Let's pretend DMWA has lockers.) Everyone nodded and started sprinting toward our lockers. Gabi yelled behind us, "WAIT! I HAVE STUBBY LEGS!" Everyone looked back, and Lynne and Kumori said to Emiko and I, "We're going to go back. Sorry, you'll have to go on your own." I said, "No, no. We don't mind. Go ahead." They nodded and ran to Gabi, who was trying to catch up.

We laughed nervously, and went back to sprinting to our lockers. And what we found, well... It was... Not what I expected.

When we got to our lockers, we found Emiko's surrounded by a bunch of people. (Our lockers are next to each other.) We gave each other a confused look, and told everyone we needed to get to our lockers. We tried to shove our way through the snickering students.

When we got to Emiko's locker, she let out a small, "Ah..."

On her locker, in big, blood-red paint, was the word VAMPIRE. There were also black and dark red paint splotches on the front. Around her, the students laughed at her cruelly, smirking. I glared at them, but that only fueled their mean laughter. She closed her eyes, let out a deep breath, and then opened her locker, putting in the combination with shaky fingers.

_Click._

She nervously opened her locker, and at the sight of it, her face paled. I looked at it with wide eyes.

The disgusting stench of blood filled the air. Her locker was practically dyed in crimson, dripping with the red fluid. The books were torn, and it just so happened to have the word **VAMPIRE **written on the opened page of one of the books that was not torn. The jacket she had in there was also a red, dripping wet. I felt like throwing up, because…

It was all blood.

Not fake blood.

_Real blood._

The students all stopped laughing abruptly. One screamed, and started running. One yelled, "VAMPIRE! EMIKO IS A VAMPIRE!" Eventually, everyone just ran away, either screaming or yelling "VAMPIRE!"

Emiko was pale as snow itself, and her eyes were as big of plates. She was biting her lip, and was blinking rapidly. I stuck out a finger and wiped some of the "blood". I inspected it.

It felt like water, and it was slightly transparent. They must had put red food coloring in the water, and added some real blood to create the slightly more realistic texture and smell of blood. I suppose it wasn't 100% real. But, still…

Disgusting.

I heard some footsteps coming towards us, from both sides. On our left, it was Lynne, Kumori, and Gabi. On our right, it was Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki. They looked inside the locker, and they were shocked.

Lynne's eyes widened. Then, she ran away, covered her nose. She must hate the sight of blood.

Kumori gasped, and then ran after his sister, who looked like she wanted vomit.

Gabi said quietly, "What the…?"

Liz covered her mouth, as her eyes widened.

Patti was silent.

Soul had an absolutely shocked expression on his face.

Maka shuddered.

Black Star screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Tsubaki gasped loudly.

Woah. And of course, Kid had the angriest- astonishing- expression. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and he was cursing under his breath. Fury and anger flashed repeatedly through his golden eyes. He growled, and yelled, "Who did this?! We have to catch them, and make them _**pay**_!"

Emiko looked at him in awe, and in even more awe. She just slammed her locker shut, and ran in the bathroom. I began to follow her, until she just shook her head. I was about to argue, until she said, "I just need some time alone today, guys. I'm sorry, just leave me alone for today. Just for today. Just tell the teachers I was sick."

We all nodded, reluctantly and slowly. Then we all walked away and burst into conversation.

"What's going on, Mitsuki?" Gabi asked. At this point, Lynne was back. She was breathing a little heavily, but Kumori seemed to have calmed her down. Gabi turned toward Lynne. "Sis, you okay?" Lynne gave Gabi a small smile and said, "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Mitsuki. Please tell us." I turned my head toward Maka, who had a concerned look on her face. "Please," Tsubaki pleaded, whose face was mirroring Maka's. I shook my head in response. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I can't tell you without Emiko's permission."

"Alright," Liz said. "If it, er, _intrudes _on Emi's privacy, we'll pass."

"Yeah," Patti agreed. Kid was staring out into space. He was probably thinking of what to do next.

I agreed as well. I walked over to Kid, and said, "Kid, when you have the chance, can you maybe talk to Emiko? I think if you talked to her, it would help." His eyes trailed to me, and then nodded soundlessly. We just have to give her some time.

I was eating outside, away from everyone. Emiko probably was too. I was thinking of Emiko, and how I couldn't help her at all. I felt that I never could. What good was I?

I was deep in thought when I heard the rustling of the grass. I looked up, and saw Black Star standing in front of me. I said, "Whattya want, cotton-candy head?" He said, "Don't you want to eat with us, or something?" I gave him an odd look. Why would he care?

He sighed, and said, "Look, I don't really do things like this often. I have to concentrate on surpassing god, after all." I rolled my eyes. "Look, really, what do you want?" He replied, "I'm not as stupid or A.D.D. as everyone thinks I am. I can actually see that you're pissed off-"

I jumped up. "WHO THE HELL SAID I'M FREAKING PISSED OFF?!"

He screamed back, "DON'T TRY TO DENY IT! OH, WHAT THE HELL, YOUR GOD IS TRYING TO FRIGGIN' TALK TO YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GOD?!"

I practically bonked my head against a tree. This is how he tries to talk to me? Well, Black Star, one thing's for sure, if you got a job as a psychologist, you'd fail and lose your job in 8 seconds flat. Trust me. You WOULD. You would just piss off everyone.

Black Star just- "AAAAGH! I'M GOING TO TALK TO YOU, WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT!" He sat down in front of me, and glared at me, as if telling me to sit down with him.

I looked at him. I sighed. I sat down reluctantly, knowing he wasn't going to move.

"Well, start talking." I grunted. Black Star took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"I don't usually do this, but today, I'm feeling a little generous. Today, I noticed you were kind of out of it. What's with you? You better give an answer, woman. I demand one, as your god!" Black Star demanded. I rolled his eyes at the god part but I thought for a bit.

_Should I tell him? Would he listen? Or would he just push it away and say it's a stupid reason to worry? You know what, I'm just gonna tell him. It he just acts like a bitch, then whatever!_

"OK, Black Star. I guess it's alright if I tell you... Look, if you start acting all bitchy, then this conversation is over. OVER. Promise me this- you'll listen, and won't interrupt. Promise?" I looked at him for confirmation.

He nodded. He stared at me seriously, obviously waiting for me to begin. I took a small breath of air, and started...My... possible...RANT.

"I feel helpless. Powerless. I feel like I can't help Emiko with anything. When she was little, she was alone. I met her and we got to know each other, and before I knew it, she felt like a little sister to me. She lived by herself, and was despised. And I'll tell you that later," I mumbled quickly, seeing the look on his face, and that hollered he wanted talk.

"I think, back then, I pitied her. I'm really not so sure. She seemed to recover, and she seemed to become so much happier. But now, I'm not so sure. Was it really for the best that we moved to Death City? I thought it would be a good place to start over, but now she's just all stressed. She was stressed before we moved here, too. I don't want it to happen again. What good am I? I feel like I'm just making her go through it all again. I feel like I just don't help at all...

She's gone through a lot. I just wish she could live happily, instead of me having the privilege to have such a wonderful life... If she has to suffer, I should too…"

It felt like a huge relief to get that off my shoulders. I lay down, and let out a huge sigh of relief, staring at the blue sky. Maybe Emiko was looking at it too. Black Star plopped down next to me, and started to respond, rolling onto his side to face me.

"Are you a complete idiot?"

I turned on my side and glared at him. "What the hell?" I asked angrily. He trailed his eyes toward me and said, "Emiko doesn't feel that way. I can tell. I think she actually is pretty friggin' grateful. And don't ever think you're freaking making her miserable. I think you're more of a...a...OK, don't scream in my face, but... A damn miracle worker! A DAMN MIRACLE WORKER, ALRIGHT?!"

What...the...that's...very...blunt.

I stared at him in shock. I thought it was mentally impossible for him to say such things! He noticed my stare, and yelled in my face, "WHAT YOU LOOKIN' AT, WOMAN?!" I blinked, and inspected his face, he tried to look away, but by the time he did, I'd already noticed.

...

...Oh...My...God.

**ARE THOSE...IS THAT... A PINK SPECK?!**

**BLUSHIES?! BLUSHIES!**

I screamed, "BLUSHIES! BLACK STAR HAS BLUSH-" He slapped a hand over my mouth, muffling my screams of "BLUSHIES!"

He growled at me, "Shut up!" Now I could actually see the blush clearly on his face, and a random thought popped into my head.

_Awwwww, he's blushing! How cute~! Just like him~! 3_

_..._Wait...

...WHAT...THE...FUCK...

**WHATTHEHELLISTHAT?! WHAT KIND OF THOUGHT IS THAT?! IT'S SUCH A FLUFFY AND EMBARRASSING THOUGHT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! I CAN'T THINK THAT WAY ABOUT BLACK STAR! **

**AAAAAAAH!**

**NOOOOOOOO!**

I felt a blush spread across my face, and my face felt hot. I grabbed his hand and tugged it off. He stared at me, surprised at my blushing, and I yelled,

"CURSE YOU, YOU STUPID BLUSH MONSTER!"

Fudge. Did I actually just say that...? About Black Star...? Too late now. I started running away, covering my face even though no one could see it.

I didn't look back. I couldn't.

...Ugh, this is so embarrassing...

I heard yells of protest behind me.

"MITSUKI! HEY, MITSUKI! IDIOT, GET BACK HERE! LISTEN TO YOUR GOD!"

...Whatever.

(Emiko's POV)

I was sitting on the roof of the school. I didn't eat lunch, I was hungry. At least, I sure didn't feel like it. I bet my body wanted some food, but I sure didn't care in the slightest.

...At least, not right now. Why should I in the first place?

I groaned as my stomach growled. I covered my face with my hands, my face still feeling weird. I laid back and stared at the clear blue school.

How would it feel to be a cloud?

I wouldn't have any worries. No one would bully me, and scream at the sight of me. I could run away from it all. The ridicule, too. I sighed. Honestly, I wouldn't have the courage. I knew I had to face my problems.

My mind drifted off to one of my only memories from when I was little...

(11 years ago)

_I was crying._

_My mom and dad were hugging me, and comforting me on the couch in our living room. I sobbed uncontrollably, because I had gotten teased at school._

_"It's OK, Emi-chan. It's OK," They said to me. _

_Well, it wasn't._

_Like I said before, I was getting teased at school. I had kept up my strong position and indignant face. The students had kept on pushing my limit, and today, I couldn't stand it anymore._

_I broke._

_I was rushing through the door, hot tears streaming down my face. My parents were cooking dinner, and had astounded expressions on their faces._

_They stopped cooking and ran to me, asking desperately what was wrong. It came out in jumbled, broken up words, but somehow, my parents got the message._

_They murmured gently in my small ears, "It's alright. Your mommy and daddy are here. It's OK..." _

_...I'm telling you, it wasn't like that at all. It was damn painful._

_After I had calmed down, I was able to properly tell them what had been going on at school. Insults. Fear. Running. Screaming. Hurt. Lots of that ugly stuff. They listened quietly, letting me finish, all the way to the end._

_They gave me some sort of encouraging lecture, or something like that._

_"Emi-chan," They began carefully. "I know it's hard ever since it happened. We know. It's been hard for us too. We know how you feel. People haven't treated us so kindly, either. We've been trying to just ignore their actions, but it really hasn't been working. So, we decided to do something about it. We decided to fight back."_

_My teary eyes looked at them intensely, eating up all of their words so vigorously like I would never see them again._

_"We talked to them after the day we decided this. 'I'm tired of all of this,' we said, 'Let's start over, please?' We talked and reasoned with them, and actually got them to change their minds. The light seemed to show, telling us we were given the chance to start over. We took that chance._

_Emi-chan, what we're saying is that when you're ready, face your fears. No one can help you face it. We're not telling you face your fears now, but we believe you can. You've always been strong. You're our wonderful and beautiful ray of sunshine, yes?"_

_I started to cry, and then I hugged my parents so tightly, that if I was bigger, I would have suffocated them. I truly love my parents._

_I miss them..._

(Now)

My eyes flashed open, and I was breathing heavily. I closed them again, trying to clear my racing mind.

Mom...

Dad...

I hope they're happy right now...

Then, I heard a boy's voice come from behind me. "Emiko? Is that you? It's me, Kid. Can we talk?" I sat up rapidly, and turned around quickly. As I expected, it was stripes. Kid. His face said that he was worried, and I understood. I said, "Yeah, it's me. It's OK if we can talk..."

I patted to the space next to me, motioning him to sit down next to me. He obliged.

After he sat down, I asked him, "What's up? Need to talk?" He looked at me, with such an intensity and seriousness that I felt my face get warm. I shoved my head on my knees, which were propped up.

He laughed almost inaudibly, but just loud enough for me to hear it. "No, rather you have to talk to me." I grunted, and said, "Me? Talk to you? Why?"

"You know why," He said with a tone that said he didn't want any trouble, or denial. I sighed in defeat, and looked up at him. "I…Guess…I'll…Tell you. A bit," I choked out with difficulty.

"It's just that this whole 'vampire' thing has been kind of awful. A situation... similar to this happened before, and I really don't want it to happen again. I faced a lot of ridicule, teasing, and a lot of people were pretty scared of me." I gave a shaky laugh.

"Emi, this isn't a laughing matter."

I glanced at him with slight surprise. I said, "Yeah... There is nothing to laugh about. I do really want to face the students, but I just don't have the courage-"

He interrupted me. "Yes, you have the courage. You have to face your fears, Emi. I'll go with you. We'll all go with you. We'll be there for you. You know you're not alone right? Mitsuki has been stressed out about your happiness. Everyone cares."

...That's what my parents used to say to me...

A tear went down my cheek, and before I got to wipe it away, I felt Kid's hand on my cheek, wiping it away. My face went on fire, and I saw his face burn as bright as the sun. He took his hand away and mumbled a small "Sorry..."

I smiled and said, "It's OK. Thanks. I appreciate it."

He smiled back, and said, "You wanna eat? I bet you're feeling hungry." I started, "No, I'm not-" And then my stomach grumbled loudly, filling the silence. Kid laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to come back inside.

"H-Hey! I...HEY! I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

"Yes you are! Come on!"

"HEY! I SAID—"

"Whatever!"

(Mitsuki's POV)

I had gone back into the lunch room, now that I had calmed down, and my face was red. I sat next to Gabi at our table, sighing.

"Where were you?" Gabi asked. "Taking a walk," I spoke calmly. I saw Black Star smirk, and I shot a glare at him. Idiot...Blush monster. Black Star began, "Well, she wasn't exactly walking-" And I took out my sketchbook and slapped him before he could say anything.

"SKETCHBOOK-SLAP!"

He was slapped and fell onto floor, his face having a rectangular imprint. I blushed and sat down, getting confused stared from the rest of the group. I waved it off nonchalantly, and went back to eating my cheese sandwich.

(AN: She just got into the lunch room... Where and when did she get that...?)

We started to hear some chatter from the same group of kids yesterday, and they were talking about the same thing. I noticed this and went silent. I told everyone, "Everyone shut up! Listen." Gabi gave me an annoyed look, but did as told. I'm sure they heard what I heard...

"Did you see her face?"

"It was hilarious! She really must be a vampire."

"She has to be removed."

"You have to admit, the fake blood was priceless! She went as white as a sheet! Litterly!"

"I still have a scar from yesterday, though..."

"Suck it up, wimp. We all put a little bit of blood in. It was worth it, no?"

"Of course it was!"

"Emiko is just disgusting. She's such a vile creature..."

"That's the worst insult you got?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

They started shooting back insults about Emiko, each one getting worse and worse as it progressed. My blood was pounded loudly in my ears, and I felt my neck get warm.

"She's a blood-thirsty demon that kills everyone she meets!"

"She's trash that I forgot to throw away on trash day, and left on the curb to rot, and get run over."

"She's insane, to put it simply."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up, and so did Lynne. By now, everyone in our group was shooting death-glares at the people. Then, they stood up, too. We all stomped over to their table, and in the middle of their insult-fest, I slammed my hand down on the table.

They looked up at me, and said smugly, "Oh, you're the vamp's friend. How can you stand trash—"

Oh no you didn't.

I punched the guy who said that straight on the face, and screamed,

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH! SHE'S THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD! I JUST KEEP ON HEARING WORTHLESS, FUCKING GARBAGE COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHY THIS CAFETERIA SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN EGGS ALL THE TIME!"

My face was red, and I was yelling my head off. I was so mad, that my hands were shaking, and I was punching every one of them. I was so livid, I was practically fuming. I couldn't even think straight. I didn't even notice everyone else was joining the fight and Lynne especially.

She was twitching, and she was surrounded by a shadow.

_**"Prepare to die~ Prepare to die, you miserable fucks~"**_

Round 2?

She had an insane, creepy, and hair-raising voice. Her eyes didn't look normal—rather, they looked crazed. Like she was turning insane. _Literally_. Kumori screamed above the entire ruckus, "EVERYONE! CLEAR OUT, CLEAR OUT, NOW!" We all looked at him.

Maka was holding Soul, who was in witch-hunter mode.

Black Star had Tsubaki is sickle mode, and glaring at the students, who were also assembled.

Gabi was holding her hammer, and was shouting insults at the students.

And Lynne...Oh, fudge.

We all cleared out, and Lynne was...

Chains were coming out of the shadows in her feet in all directions. She had an insane glint in her eyes, and she was twitching madly. Her fingers were also twitching unnaturally as well. The students were staring at her in fear, and the whole lunch room was silent.

She was chanting, like she was under a song, _**"You're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're so gonna die, you're gonna diiiiiiiieeeeee~"**_

_**"You're such miserable fucks, unfortunate bitches, you're gonna die...~"**_

The students we were beating up were frozen, as if they were ice. They were staring at her with eyes as big as plates, so you could see the whites of their eyes clearly. Their faces were contorted into expressions of pure fear. I could tell, they wanted to run away, but they couldn't.

Hey... Is that...?

It's Emi and Kid!

They were hidden- they must have seen us- and Emi was shocked. I wonder how much she saw...

Well, back to Lynne.

The chains started to move, and the students flinched. Then they stopped. The students stared, and their shoulders tensed. Then, the chains burst forward, and the students screamed. The chains wrapped around them, holding them in its metallic clutches.

The chains brought all of the six miserable bastards toward her, and she death glared at them.

_**"You six insolent assholes, what the hell do you think you're doing to Emiko~? You know better than that~ And you certainly know the consequences, no~? Well, I'm gonna make your life a living hell~ One~ Two~ Three~!"**_

She brought down all of the chains and smashed it into the ground. The students screamed again, and they were brought up again, and then crashed down again.

Lynne started to speak- screech- in an insane voice, her voice pitching high and her pitch tumbling around.

_**"YoU dOn'T eVeN kNoW, bEeYoTcHeS! YoU dOn'T eVeN kNoW wHaT sHe WeNt ThRoUgH! So StOp TaLkInG LiKe YoU kNoW! ShE fAcEd SuCh DiFfiCuLtiEs ThAt DoN't EvEn CoMpArE tO yOuR pEtTy PrObLeMs! JuSt ShUt Up!"**_

With every sentence, she brought them up and brought them down.

After about 20 minutes, she calmed down, and just hung them on the ceiling. Emiko ran over to Lynne and hugged her tightly. Lynne stared at her in shock and hugged back, understanding. Everyone started to chatter quietly, and one kid cheered. Then another. Then everyone started cheering.

Kid, Me, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Gabi, Kumori, Black Star, and Tsubaki all came out, and started talking to Lynne and Emiko.

"Lynne," I said, "That was effing epic!" I beamed, and then went over Emiko. Everyone else was complimenting Lynne. "Emi, I... Well... I'm sorry. I couldn't really do anything." She stared at me in shock, and gave me a slap.

I jerked back in surprise, glaring. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled. She yelled back, "For going to such high risks for me, and thinking that way! You have no idea how much you've done for me, I see! So just shush and acknowledge your awesomeness." She grinned, and laughed. I pouted.

"Emi..."

"What?"

"Why did you have to slap me?!"

"You were obviously out of your senses. It was necessary. Really."

"I don't get you sometimes..."

"No one does, Mitsuki."

We heard some footsteps, and looked over to the noise. Kid was standing in front of the beaten up students. He was glaring at them with such hatred. I asked him, "Whatchya doin', Kid?" He said, "Doing my part."

Then slammed a fist on all 6 students, and kicked them. Too bad they were knocked out. And he punched them over and over, until Emiko told him. Then he stomped away, leaving the students even more beaten up in his wake.

He looked at Emi, and said, "Don't bottle up your feelings like that again. You know that everyone's here for you." He left, and Emiko nodded, even though he couldn't see...

Then we heard a voice we wish we didn't.

"Well, well... Looks like I missed something, didn't I?

Everyone in the lunch room looked toward the sound, and saw Stein standing there. His glasses were flashing dangerously, and we all gulped. Gabi said quietly, "Er...Hi dad?"

He said, "Hi, my crazy daughter. (Gabi: DAD! I'M NOT-) Kid, Emiko, Mitsuki, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kumori, Lynne, and Gabi, come with me. You're seeing Shinigami-sama. Now."

We all followed quietly.

Oh.

God.

Dammit.

We in trouble, weren't we...?

As we walked out the door, I looked back at the students, who said weakly,

"We declare war upon you...You'll regret...You ever hurt us..."

Well, damn. This sure wasn't good, was it?

**AN: Well, they're fucking busted.**

**Review? For Lynne's friggin' awesome stuff? Or blushies? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: God, sorry for the late update! I nearly forgot about this!**

**Enjoy!**

Realization: Chapter 4

We were walking to Shinigami-sama's office in silence... Well, not exactly.

The halls were quiet, for the most part. If you strained your ears, you could hear the chaos ensuing in the cafeteria. The main sound, though, was the clicking of our shoes on the floor and Gabi singing the "llama song". She was so carefree it was ridiculous.

I was practically spazzing out in my head. It's only the second day and I'm in trouble. I was thinking, _**"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!" **_ I looked over to Emiko, who looked slightly distressed—no, VERY distressed. And this was surprising— Kid didn't even look worried. What was up with that?

Once we reached the mirror, Dr. Stein fogged up the mirror with his breath and rubbed the numbers 42-42-564 onto the surface with his finger. While he wrote it, he mumbled, "42, 42, 564…" Then after waiting a couple of seconds, shinigami-sama's face had appeared on the screen. We all scrunched up so he could see us. He had a highly disappointed look on his face.

He started to ask, "What happened? I don't want any secrets, kids." Emiko gave him a stare. We all looked at her, and she closed her eyes and nodded. She said quietly, "I'll talk. I'll talk... It's my responsibility." I gave her a wary look, that said I would interfere if necessary.

"It was nothing to big, well, at least to me. I've experienced a lot worse." I gave her a look. That was a _lie_. She pretended not to hear me and continued. "They were simply insulting me. That's all. It's really nothing to big. I admit, I appreciate my friends stood up for me. I honestly don't know what they said, but I do know they were insulting me." Was she telling the truth? I couldn't tell.

Shinigami-sama's eyes slanted toward the middle, signifying slight anger. He asked, "Who's 'they'?" Nobody spoke up. We've never seen or talked to them. But Lynne was the one who answered.

"Judgement. That is their name. I forgot each individual's a long time ago," She said, murmuring the last part so I could barely hear it. Gabi and Kumori looked like they just remembered something important. Maybe Judgement?

Tsubaki spoke up, seeming her memory was returning too. "Oh, yes. There were six. I'm not exactly what they looked like, though...I…Wasn't really paying attention…" She trailed away bashfully, blushing a little bit.

"Well", Maka piped up, "I remember there was one girl that had short, curly platinum blond hair. It was parted to the side dramatically, covering one of her eyes. Her eyes were dark orange." Shinigami-sama said, "That should be Vindicta. There are others, do you remember any of them?"

"Oh yeah," Soul added, "There was a dude with dark red hair that was insanely spiky, but not gravity-defying like Black Star's. He didn't really seem to have much bangs. His eyes were a dark blue." Shinigami-sama answered, "That's probably Iratus."

"And..." Liz began, "There was a girl that had floor-length, straight black hair. She had slanted, magenta eyes. And actually, I think I've heard of her before. Her name is Dolor, right?" Stein nodded.

"Oh! Oh!" Gabi yelled. "I beat up a dude that had chicken-ass hair. It was all spiky and stuff. It was dark blue, the opposite tint of cotton-candy head's. He had dark grey eyes, and a kinda sad aura about him or something." Stein said monotonously, "That's Tristor."

"Um..." Kumori said in a small voice. "I saw a girl with wavy lavender hair, and it was shoulder length. Her eyes were purple. I think her name is Maesta..." We all nodded.

"Mors." Lynne blurted. We all looked at her, and she said in an icy voice,"I know him... Personally. He has dark green hair, and his eyes are a bright yellow. People are rather... intimidated by him. But he's just an idiot. He's the leader of the group."

Everyone except Emiko and I gave Lynne a sad look, especially Gabi and Kumori. She just waved it off.

...What happened? I'm pretty sure we missed something big here...

Shinigami-sama just thought for a bit. Then he started to speak, slowly, "Well, you may want to avoid them. I'll let you guys off the hook, since it wasn't your fault. This group is the one at fault. I'll have to talk to them…"

As he talked, I started to carve the names into my mind. I couldn't live if I forgot them.

Vindicta.

Iratus.

Dolor.

Tristor.

Maesta.

Mors.

Vindicta, Iratus, Dolor, Tristor, Maesta, Mors.

Couldn't forget those names... Not in my life. Never.

We were in class, and everyone was staring at us. I was silent, just listening to the teacher talk. Emiko was too, and so was the rest of the group. I could tell everyone in the group was itching to ask Emiko about her past. She was debating about it too—I could see it in her tense expression.

I was thinking, _I have to deal with those people. Vindicta, Iratus, Dolor, Tristor, Maesta, Mors. What do they have against Emiko? Just plain prejudice, I suppose. But I have a feeling... That they're connected to Lynne somehow. Just who are they...?_

Weird. Did they hurt Lynne somehow...?

A knife flew near Black Star's face. Black Star flinched and looked at the knife notched into the wall next to him in fear. Stein said dangerously, "Black Star, you know better than that. Pay attention." Black Star yelled defiantly, "I'M A STAR! I CHOOSE WHAT I DO!" Stein sighed, and said, "Time to start planning another dissection, I see..." Black Star gulped, and screamed and sat down. Stein grinned evilly and went back to teaching.

This was just a typical class of Dr. Stein's.

It was lunch time, and we were all eating outside on the wooden table, with wooden benches to match. It was nice out, but there were some huge, dark clouds floating in, covering up the warm sunlight that seeped warmly through the grey clouds.

We were far away from school, in the middle of town. We had gotten permission, of course, before leaving school grounds. Shinigami-sama was being unusually nice to us today, but I didn't have to think hard to know why. At least no one would bother us...

It was time for the most important part—explanations.

We were eating, and Black Star decided to cut in. "Emiko? Do you mind… Telling us everything?" By everything, I'm sure he meant what she was hiding. Her secrets. Her identity. All that dark stuff.

Now, everyone was looking at Emiko in suspense. She gulped and a sweat drop rolled down her neck. She nodded stiffly, but it was very slow. Everyone nodded back in comfirmation.

"I'm…" She spoke quietly and hesitantly. She gulped again, and coughed, choking on her own breathing. "Um…" I couldn't even hear her anymore. I saw her lips move, but only air came out.

"Emi, you'll have to speak louder. We can't hear you," Gabi said impatiently. I shot her a stern glare that was returned with a confused one. Emi bit her lip and tried to speak again. "I'm a va—…" She couldn't say it. "V…V…Va…" She sounded like a baby trying to learn how to say its first word.

Black Star said, "Well, spit it out, woman! I'm not sitting here listening to you stutter all day-"

Suddenly, on reflex, I took out my sketchbook.

**"SKETCHBOOK-SLAP!" **

_***SLAP***_

**"OOOOOOW!"**

Black Star was lying on the ground, clutching his cheek. Under his hands, there was a rectangular imprint of my sketchbook. _That's what you get. _I was standing up, gripping my sketchbook tightly and glaring at Black Star. I sat back down indignantly, and motioned for everyone else to continue.

"I'm a v-v-v-am...Dammit, I'm sorry... This is hard for me..."

Gabi was staring intently, waiting in suspense.

Kid was just waiting patiently.

Lynne looked like she was thinking of what she was going to say.

I was looking at Emiko sympathetically and sadly.

Kumori was twiddling his thumbs nervously, the cutest look on.

Liz had a determined face plastered, but was smiling encouragingly.

Patti was smiling, as if cheering Emiko on.

Tsubaki had a kind expression, looking at her gently.

Black Star was on the floor, still knocked out. **(AN: Cotton-candy head... Coooooottttttttooooooonnnnn-caaaaaanddddyyyyyy heaaaaaaaad! WAKE UP, YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A GOD! ...Forget it. [kicks him on his side and stomps away])**

...

"I... I'm a va-va-vamp-v-v-vamp-...VAMPIRE!"

We all jumped at her outburst at the end. Emiko bit her lip and closed her eyes, not wanting to their expressions. She also put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear any possible insults.

I already knew, so I was just waiting for their reactions. They were... Entertaining/expected.

Kid was staring at her, his mouth wide open, looking like a complete idiot. I wanted to yell at him to close it, but Emi would yell at me.

Lynne had a mild, surprised expression. Her eyes widened a little bit, and her mouth was slightly open, but not very much.

Gabi was smiling, and said, "Cool!" (I nudged at Emiko, who slowly started to take her hands of her hands. She raised her head, and Gabi repeated. Emiko brightened up a little bit.)

Kumori just looked absolutely astounded, his eyes as wide as golf balls.

Maka looked like, _My suspicions were correct..._

Soul looked like he couldn't be happier. (Emiko just looked at him like he went insane [Emiko's thoughts: _Does he like vampires or something?! No fangasm please, no no no no-_])

Liz and Patti shared the same expression- gaping mouth, eyes as big as tires. I think you get the gist.

Tsubaki just had a normal shocked face.

Black Star was just yelling, "WHAT?! WHAT?! SHE'S A WHAT- ("SKETCHBOOK SLAP!" *slap* "She's a vampire, baka. PAY ATTENTION, FOR GOODNESS SAKE.") -...OK..."

Emiko's eyes were closed, and whispered into the silence, "...Do you hate me...?" And Kid snapped out of his stupid face, and yelled, "I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!" Emiko gawked him, and he coughed. "I-...I mean, I couldn't ever hate you..." He blushed and set his head down on the table in embarrassment. I smirked for one second before wiping it off before anyone could see. (I tried to stiffle a laugh. I couldn't laugh, it would destroy the mood.)

"Yeah! Your star can't hate his crush's compani-" Everyone's heads abruptly swiveled toward him, a reaction of bewilderment across our faces. We weren't even sure we heard him correctly. Did I know what he was about to say? He turneda bright red, and hollered, "FORGET I SAID ANYTHING! I JUST AGREE WITH KID, OKAY?!" He joined Kid in his embarrassment party.

Everyone nodded (after rolling their eyes), and said they agreed with Kid as well. Emiko stared at all of them as if they just did an impossible task. She started saying, "Thank you, thank you, I could never thank you enough..."

After we all cooled back to normal, Emiko began her story...

(Emiko's POV)

"It was when I was very little," I began, "When my family was attacked by blood-thirsty vampires. I'll never forget how they looked- they had beautiful, silver hair, and glowing blood-red eyes. They were inhumanly beautiful, but they were so intimidating. They were about as inviting as death itself."

"It was cloudy that day. So cloudy. We were all huddled by the fire, wrapped in a blanket. We were each drinking a mug of hot-chocolate, and I remember I felt really happy. I loved spending time with my parents. It was nice. Then, we heard a crash from upstairs. It sounded like the window broke. My dad sighed, saying that it was the second time it happened. He told me and my mom to wait down here, and went up to check it out."

"While he went up, we continued to talk. Then we saw my father run downstairs, his eyes fearful. He told us to run away, and to run as fast as you could. We began to ask why as a vampire came from the stairway and bit my father gruesomely on the neck, sucking all of the blood out of him."

"I remember screaming, and my mom did too. Blood dripped down my father's neck as another vampire joined in. The other 3 vampires went to my mother and I. My mother hugged me, and she rolled over and protected me and the vampire literally sucked the life out of her. It was so horrid, seeing your parents get attacked by monsters. I wanted to cover my eyes, but I felt frozen. I couldn't move. I wanted to scream, but no voice would come out. I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't do anything...Nothing..."

"After my mom couldn't stand it, she plopped over to the side like a rag doll. The vampires started to go to me, until one vampire stopped them. I backed away, getting stuck into a corner. I cowered, and fell to the ground, mumbling, 'Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me...'"

"The supposedly leader of the group started to go to me. 'Children are always the grossest. Let's torture her instead,' he suggested. As he approached, he looked at me. I looked back, my eyes wide. I looked into his pools of blood, and then he went to my neck and bit me. I screamed, but... I didn't feel my blood come out. But, I did feel a weird current of energy go through my body, and it felt terrible."

"The vampire stepped back, and said I had been turned into a vampire, and the transformation would finish very soon. I stared at him, and asked him why I was spared. More like, why he did this to me. He just shook his head, and left without a word. I remember seeing the evilest smirk on his face, and everyone else did too. I crawled over to my parents, who were on the blood-stained ground, side by side. My tears were coming out of my eyes rapidly, and I was screaming, 'Mommy?! Daddy?!' They looked so hollow...They were about to die."

"My mom lifted a twisted hand to my cheek. They whispered so hoarsely, as if they were using all of their strength to say it- '...I love you...Good luck...' And my mom's hand fell off, and their bodies grew limp. Everything seemed to stop. I tried to feel their heart-beat, but there was none. There was no beat to feel. I started to scream, and I hugged them. I wanted them to live, but they were gone."

"I ran outside, screaming for help. I wanted them to be alive. And then I felt the transformation take its toll. I felt a surge of demonic energy go through my body, and my hair started to turn silver. I felt my eyes burn, so I blinked rapidly. Then... It all stopped. It was like a lightning bolt. It's suddenly there, and then it's gone."

"I looked at my reflection on the window. I looked like a vampire. It started to rain. And I thought I would be fine, and I had no energy to move. But when the rain touched my skin, I felt like I just got burned. Then, electricity started to shock me. Then, the rain started coming, and it was coming fast. I felt more burns and shocks. I ran back inside just before I blacked out."

I looked around. All of the girls (except Maka, Lynne and Mitsuki) were sniffling. The boys just looked... sad. They started whispering, "I'm sorry..." I just said, "Don't apologize... " Mitsuki pointed to my bracelet. I blinked and tried to call back their attention.

"U-uh...Guys. There's also another thing." I looked at them sheepishly when I saw some some teary eyes look at me. I blinked, then lifted my wrist. "This is my... seal."

I pointed to the small rosary hooked snugly onto my chain bracelet. "This is a rosary, meant for sealing my 'inner-vampire'. I take on a transformation that makes me look human- before I transformed into a vampire. It is impossible to take off. I've heard someone can, but I forget..."

**(AN: Derp, I wrote this based off Rosario to Vampire because I never planned on publishing this fic. But deal with it, bitches. :3)**

It was a metallic silver cross that shone brightly under the light. It had small, intricate patterns engraved into it, and was very smooth. In the middle, there was a blood-red jewel with a black circle in the middle. It looked like a vampire's eye.

Kid stared at it. Then he absent mindedly brought his hands toward the rosary and wrapped his hands around it.

Wait. Is he—?!

He tugged it. And you know what? It's crazy, but it actually happened, and it shouldn't have. Never in my life it should've! NEVER!

I screamed, clutching my wrist. Kid flinched back and looked extremely guilty. I screamed again in hysteria.

IT CAME OFF. IT ACTUALLY CAME OFF.

OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD!

(Mitsuki's POV)

OH MY GOD! IT CAME OFF! IT CAME OFF! AAAAAH!

I gaped, and I was yelling, "OH MY GOD! IT- IT- OH MY GOODNESS!" Kid was apologizing rapidly, flustered. Everyone else was either yelling, "OH MY GOD!" or ogling at it in confusion and shock. But that was the least of our worries...

Emiko was freaking out. She was waving her hands insanely fast, and she had a distressed look on her face. She was saying, "WHAT HAPPENED?! OH NO!" Then, the circle in the jewel on the rosary turned into a ovular, vertical diamond. Then a beam of magenta light shot up into the heavens, and then it disappeared. Then shot back down in a large beam, so big that it covered Emiko completely when it shot back down on her.

You could see the outline of her body in the beam. She twisted and turned, and was screaming. We were all rigid and frozen, not moving at all. Then... It all ended with huge sound that sounded like the thunder of lightning.

She looked... Wow.

She had long, silvery hair that looked soft to the touch. It had streaks of black, like her old hair color. The ends were black, and the black faded into the silver perfectly. Her eyes were blood-red jewels, and her pupils were ovular, vertical diamonds... Like the one of the rosary. She also had sharp fangs, which was also new. When she opened her mouth, I saw the tip was really sharp.

Her skin had lost all of her blemishes, and in short, she looked...

"Beautiful," Kid blurted out. He blushed hard, and just looked away. Emiko blushed at his compliment. Black Star just had no respect at all- he was just staring at her, eyes as big as golf balls, mouth wide open. Soul just looked happy, probably because they looked very similar. He said, "Weird, you look like moi!" I sweat-dropped as he laughed out loud. As I looked back at her, she did kinda look like she was Soul's sister... Oh my god. Just got an idea. Gotta tell Soul and Emiko later!

Emiko said softly, "Does anyone have a mirror...?" I bet all this craziness really made her wonder. Liz whipped one out of her pocket in a flash, and handed it to her. Liz commented, "You look awesome. No wonder Maka just Maka-chopped Soul for staring." Emiko twitched. She looked at her reflection awe. "I look... like a vampire." Honestly, she barely looked human. Well, she was a vampire, after all.

After staring at her demon reflection, she went over to Soul. "Soul?" She asked sweetly. He looked up. "What, Emiko?" She went silent, her eyes flashed, and then she brought her leg and-

"PERVERT! EMIKO KICK-!"

She kicked him so hard and so fast, that he flew off into the sky, disappearing with a twinkle. Emiko glared at where Soul went off to, and looked back at everyone. They were all shocked. AGAIN.

Emiko sighed, and said, "Guys. Will you stop staring? I've had enough gaped and staring today." Everyone regained their composure as I laughed at them. Emiko sighed at me while I laughed.

Gabi ran over to Emiko, and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?!" Emiko said carefully, "That's because... I was... hurt because I told people I was a vampire." She lifted an eyebrow, but Emiko interrupted, saying, "That's for another time. I daresay you've had enough surprises today."

"Well, it's friggin' cool!" Gabi beaming. Emiko smiled sadly. Lynne and Kumori came over as well. "I never would have thought you were a vampire... Guess you are!" Kumori squeaked. Lynne nodded, apparently agreeing with Kumori.

Maka said, "I guess my suspicions were correct. You are a vampire! It'll definitely help it combat, I'm sure." Emiko mumbled under her breath, "I wish I was as smart as you were, Maka..." while Maka started a rambling.

Finally, Kid walked over. He handed her the rosary. He apologized, "I'm sorry, Emi. I didn't mean for this to happen. It was accident... " Emiko grinned, and said happily, "Don't be. Truth be told, I'm actually kinda happy this happened. Thanks, Kid." She beamed, practically radiating. Kid nodded, his cheek sprinkled with specks of pink, like Emi's.

"Well..." Emiko began. "I guess it's not so good for me to be unsealed like this." She hooked back on her rosary, and as a white beam of light traveled this time, she transformed back to normal. She stumbled a little bit but luckily Kid was there to stabilize her. She blinked a couple of times and I saw her eyes were a dark brown again. Her hair was fading into the black color, and she was the Emiko that we loved once again.

Everyone was walking home together. I pulled over Soul and Emiko, and introduced my master plan to them.

"Soooo, I suppose you've both notice when Emiko here is in her vampire form, you guys look like siblings?" They both nodded. "Okay, then. I've got this idea..." I started. "How about Emiko appears one day in her vampire form, claiming to be Soul's long lost sibling? And I can pretend Emiko is at home, sick with a fever. And Emiko, you won't miss anything, since you'll be in the same classes."

I looked at them, asking them for confirmation. They nodded. I smirked evilly, and spread the word to the rest of the group.

Oh, this was going to be a very fun day...

When we met the next day, Emiko was dressed differently, masquerading as Soul's sister. She wore a yellow spaghetti-strap tank top, and a blue, denim vest with it. She also wore a spring-y, floral skirt with brown high-heels.

Kid took off the rosary (surprisingly, he was the only one who could take it off), and the transformation occurred. Then we all went ahead of her, going into our first class (we wanted her to be surprise).

As usual, she had the silver and black hair and red eyes, similar to Soul, but his hair is white... Otherwise, they looked like twins or something!

We reached class, and then we were waiting suspensefully for Emiko to come in. Then, she finally came in. And the reaction was like someone unleashed a bomb into the classroom.

The boys of the class gaped, the girls gasped, and we smirked. Damn, this was fun already. Stein looked at her curiously, and said, "I really would like to dissect you..." Emiko gulped and sweatdropped. I nearly burst out laughing at everyone, though.

"I-I'm just visiting. Is Soul here?" She looked around the room, and on cue, their eyes met, practically sending messages. ('Be prepared Soul, you know what to do.' '...Got it.') "Big brother!" Emiko ran over and hugged him, like a sister would. Soul pretended to gasp (thankfully, it was realistic), and said 'shocked', "Little sis? What are you doing here?"

This was HILARIOUS. I was making my hands into fists so I wouldn't start bursting out laughing. So was Black Star. We were mirroring each other in our hilarity. I bet my face is red from the attempt... GAWD!

Stein asked, "Soul, who is this?" Soul blinked, as if he forgot to introduce her. "Oh," He faked, "This is Moka. She's my younger sister." 'Moka' nodded. Stein asked again, "Why are you here?" Emiko answered, "I'm just visiting. Maybe could I... attend classes with my brother?" Luckily, the entire group had the same classes together.

Stein nodded. Actually, I'm pretty sure he knows it's Emiko, but I guess he's just playing along. He must like a joke like this...

Emiko got off Soul and smiled, (the boys blushed... Man, did I tell you how much Kid looks like he wants to punch them?!) And asked where to sit. Naturally, she sat next to Soul and Maka...

...Do you have any idea how hard it is to NOT LAUGH right now? PFT- *cough* *HAAAAAACK (that gross noise you can make with your throat)*

...Sorry. Anyway.

It was time for P.E, and Emiko was _awesome_! She was like an Olympic athlete except a thousand times better!

Ironically, today, it was testing day. And a vampire's amazing abilities, well... She was kind of the top of the class.

We were doing the mile first. We all lined up for the test, in our gym clothes. Emiko looked kind of uncertain, as if she didn't know how far her abilities would go. Off to the side, Gabi, Patti and I were laughing our heads off. Soul was smirking, Maka was sighing, and Kid just looked pissed off. (not surprising...) Liz was looking at Kid, probably know what he was thinking.

Emiko was stretching, and smiling at boys for hilarity. The boys fainted dramatically, and Emiko couldn't stop herself from laughing. But she sent a look of pure disgust to me no one else could see (I think she was kinda annoyed now, having to do all of these girly actions). Then Sid called her up.

"Moka, are you sure you want to test? It won't even count." I bet he was playing along too. _Perfect_!

"Yes!"

"If you insist... It's just pointless work, but OK. So, in that case, go to this line over here. You will run around the track 4 times, to complete a full mile. No more, no less. In order to complete one lap, you have to pass over the starting line."

"Got it."

She walked to the starting line, and breathed. Was she going to sprint...?

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"One...Two... Three, go!"

And with that, she zoomed off. Her speed was inhuman (well... she's isn't a human), and she left a trail of dust and smoke behind her. Sid looked as if someone threw a pie at his face, and I was laughing my head off. Again.

...And before I knew it, she completed her first lap in 1 minute, completing 1/4 of the mile.

...Damn. Her speed... HER SPEED!

She ran again, going faster. Wait. That wasn't her fastest?! You've gotta be kidding me... You've gotta be. Oh my god, Emiko.

Everyone was looking at her, shocked. The boys' eyes were moving like crazy, trying to keep up with her speed. The girls just looked jealous. Everyone in the group was just laughing hysterically (...except Maka, Tsubaki, Lynne, and Kid, of course.)

While we were laughing our heads off, Kid shouted, "**Hey!** Guys, she's done! And she's _been_ done..." All of a sudden, we all stopped laughing and saw Emiko standing in front of us, with a humored expression.

I asked timidly, "...How long were you standing there?"

"Hm, I think about 5 minutes."

"HONESTLY?!"

"Ow! Don't yell in my ear!"

"...Sorry. Anyway, what was your time?"

"Oh, that? Like, 2 minutes or something. I could've gotten faster-"

_**"WHAT?!"**_ We all screamed. Emiko flinched, and just mumbled quietly, "Well, that's what I got...2 minutes... OK?"

I could've sworn I fainted from shock. Oh, Emiko, Emiko...

It was lunch time, and I swear that Emiko was about to kick someone to the moon from stress. Really.

As soon as we entered the cursed lunch-room, a bunch of boys knocked us away to crash into the gray brick wall (excluding Emi). OH NOES, EMI! FANBOYS ATTACK! PREPARE YOURSELVES!

Emi used, "WHAT THE HELL?!" The fanboys used, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" Emi flinched from shock! She is unable to attack for one turn! The fanboys used, "I LOVE YOU!" Emiko has regained herself! She used "HELL NO!" The fanboys are immune due to unable to hear her thanks to their loud squeals! The fanboys- OK, I give up. I can't continue to list it like this…

The fanboys litterally crowded her. At the tables, there were maybe one or two boys sitting at a table. The rest... You know where they are. They wer surrounding her like she was a fire, and they were in a blizzard.

Eventually, Soul pretended to be the "loving and protective older he is" and yelled at them- "TAKE YOU HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" ...They all screamed and ran away—

Just kidding! He was just pushed out of the way and ended up face planting on the wall again.

"S-shouldn't we do something to help?" Tsubaki said worriedly, staring at the mob of boys fearfully.

"Nah. I enjoy seeing her squirm," I said mischievously, smirking.

"Soul, you awake yet?" Maka asked the white-haired boy knocked out on the floor. She poked him harmlessly, but he didn't respond.

No response.

"Never mind about that, then," said Kumori.

Lynne just stared at Emiko's unfortunate situation curiously.

Gabi sang-screamed, "EMI- I MEAN, MOKA IS GONNA GET A BOYFRIEND TODAAAAAAY!" Kid twitched. Oh fudge!

I whirled around, "K-kid, don't worry, she's not gonna get a boyfriend, you can still-" He looked at me, feigning innocence. "What on earth are you talking about? If she gets a boyfriend, I don't mind." I groaned inwardly. Kid, Kid. So denying all the time...

Eventually, Emiko managed to get out of the group. She pushed herself through the insane crowd, and managed to get a seat. Before she could open her bento and start eating, the boys all sat around her, still asking her.

"So, you think I'm cute?" She twitched, and laughed nervously.

"Wanna go out?" "N-no," stuttered Emiko.

"Oh, really? Maybe we should get together-"

"Hey, beautiful-"

"I guess we're boyfriend and girlfrie-"

She screamed out loud at that last comment. The boys didn't even listen. Then above all the chaos, she yelled, "**N-NO! I c-can't be with a-any of y-you! T-that's because... Uh... Um... Oh! You can't be with me because Death the Kid is my boyfriend! KID IS MY BOYFRIEND, SO, UH, I'M NOT AVAILABLE!**"

What the hell did she just say...?

She blushed bright red, and covered her face in her hands. She sat down quickly, mumbling incoherent words to herself. All of the boys looked at each other, and then glared at Kid. The girls also glared at her, jealous of all of the attention she got. Then I looked over to Kid...

His entire face was flushed, his ears and neck also pink. He was looked at Emiko, with a bashful face. Gabi whispered in his ear, "Well, looks who's Emi's boyfriend!" Liz joined her, saying, "It's what you wanted, right~?" He blushed again, insisting he didn't WANT it. He just started to rant... Weirdly enough. Lynne looked at him oddly when he did it, thinking that he reminded her of a friend.

"I don't LIKE her! I-I mean, I do like her, but not like THAT! She's really pretty and all- NO, I MEAN THAT AS A FRIEND! And I don't think she even likes me, and it's the same with me. I mean, I can see us as really good friends, but not romantic-"

"Maka-chop." Maka chopped him, and he fell to the floor, clutching his head. She looked at him in pity, and then walked over to Soul, and pulled him up from the ground, while mumbling, "I think he fell asleep for a bit…"

Emi walked stiffly toward us, still a light pink from earlier. "Sorry, Kid," she apologized. "It was the only thing I could think of to get away. Sorry." Kid just said profusely, "No, no! It's OK! We'll just have to clear it up later..." Then he trailed off into nothingness.

Then Kid jumped, and I jumped out of shock, crashed into Black Star face-first. Our faces were an inch apart. I stared for about a second, and got off of him, then screamed, "AAAAAAAH!" Then, out of reflex, I punched him in the face. He yelled, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, HUH?!" I flinched in surprise. I pouted, averting my eyes away from him. As he stared at me, he had this weird look on his face.

...I swear, for a second there, I just saw the corners of his mouth tug upward. Just barely, before he went back to normal.

"YOU SMILED AT MY POUTING FACE! PERVERT! BLACK STAR IS A-" He poked a finger into my mouth- ...Wait, **what?!**

I flinched again, and he hissed, "Don't every say that again! And-" I yanked his out, and started squealing, "EH! ECCCK! I GOT BLACK STAR'S FINGER GERMS! IN MAH MOUTH! AAH!" And I ran out, and just when I reached the door, a thought came to my head.

"Emi-chan?" I asked sweetly.

"OK, now I know what you're thinking... No need for sweet-talk. Now just go fangirl over Black Star or whatever you gonna do out there..."

"FANGIRL?! EMIKO-!"

_**"You want my help or not?"**_

"Yes ma'am!" With that I ran out... Not before seeing Black Star crashing through the window with Emiko's "Emiko kick of death".

"DIE, PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MITSUKI!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!''

*crash*

Good. Very good. Now, where was I? ...Oh, yes, time to fangi- I mean, wash out my mouth. Listening to Emiko filled my head of fangirl-ness. Disgusting... *shudder*

I ran around school, searching for a water-fountain. I was humming happily, and yelped when I crashed into a group of people. I looked up to see who it was- Oh, no...

It was them.

Vindicta.

Iratus.

Dolor.

Tristor.

Maesta.

Mors.

Oh, hell.

Truthfully, they looked terrible. They had bandages and band-aids all around. They were glaring at me. Their eyes were cold, and full of hatred. I stood up.

"Sorry about that. My fault."

They glared at me. Then the boy with dark blue hair and dark grey eyes smirked evilly. I murmured under my breath, "Dude, that looks like a rape face. Disturbing." I stepped back, and then bumped into someone. It was the girl with curly, platinum blonde hair and dark orange eyes. Vindicta.

She said in a low voice, "Where do you think you're going, wench?" I glared at her, and said, "I sense trouble. Am I correct?"

She hissed in my face, "That's right, bitch. At least for you."

I started to walk away from her when she grabbed my arms. I said, "What's your problem?!" The boy with dark red, spiky hair and dark blue eyes stepped out. "Well, I dare say we have a problem with that witch-bitch and the bloodthirsty murderer."

...Iratus. Look who's here.

I said, "What do you have against them?!" A girl with lavender hair and purple eyes stepped forward. "We have many reasons," She said gravely. "And I don't think we have the need to tell them to you."

I growled, "Let me go. Let me GO, YOU BASTARDS!" I bit Vindicta's arm, and she yelped and drew back.

I tried to escape, but then a girl with long black hair and magenta eyes (Dolor) tackled me to the ground. I gasped as I fell, and then I felt myself pushed to my knees, my neck twisted to look straight up at the last person.

He had dark green hair, and deceiving yellow eyes. I glared at him, and he didn't flinch. I screamed in his face, "What the hell do you guys want?!" He smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "Well, wench-bitch, you have use."

"Looks who's saying it. I don't think you should be categorizing people as wenches or bitches, because, well... Are you a perfect example of both?" I smiled sadly. Looks like I'm not getting back to the group...

...Sorry, guys.

His smile contorted grotesquely, and rasped, "How dare you say such a thing to me. The only reason we're not kicking your ass right now is because there are too many people that could witness it. You will certainly be useful..."

With that, I was knocked out.

(Emiko's POV)

I was sitting down with Kid and the group, chattering happily. I looked at the door, troubled. Why wasn't Mitsuki back yet? It can't take 15 minutes to wash out her mouth.

I stood up. "Guys, I'm gonna check on Mitsuki. She should have been back by now." I got out of my seat, and they nodded as I did so. Gabi stood up too. "I'll go with you," she declared. I shrugged. I didn't have a problem with that.

We walked out of the lunch room, and roamed the halls. I heard a scream. I looked to Gabi. "Did you hear that?!" She replied, "Yeah. It sounds like Mitsuki- let's hurry!" We started running (actually, she jumped onto my back, so we could move faster [I had vampiric strength, so she was light-weight]).

We got there in less than five seconds. And it was those people.

I saw Mitsuki swung over Mors' shoulder, and they saw us and looked back. He said, "I'll be borrowing your little friend here for a while. And remember, we're called **Judgement**. That's our little group name, as you would put it. Don't forget it- I think you'll be hearing it more often."

They all laughed a hair-raising laugh before leaving us in the hallways.

...

Gabi whispered, "Is Mitsuki... Is she..."

I nodded numbly.

Yes.

Mitsuki was kidnapped.

**AN: God, why did I make my chapters so long back then…**

**Well, I'll be updating more normally now. Keep on the look out for more chappys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the late update. This chapter will be kind of slow, but I'll be trying my best to make the next chapter more interesting. It's a little short too, so I apologize.**

**Enjoy!**

Realization: Chapter 5

…Hey…

...Where was I...?

I felt my body shock back to life. I blinked, and felt my eyes against some fabric. All I could see was the darkness. I blinked again to clear my head and wake my drowsy self-up. I found my eyesight was still pitch black, and I felt a smooth cloth around my forehead. I suppose I was blindfolded...Inconvenient.

So, I was blindfolded. They didn't want me to see anything—yet, probably. I twisted around, and felt myself bounded. I mentally groaned, since I was hoping I would be free—but where were the chances in that?

Wait...Rope. I was tied up in ropes... This isn't a good sign.

I attempted to twist my wrists and ankles, only to find them tied together, also with the prickly, uncomfortable ropes. I tried to move my mouth, to discover that there was tape upon my mouth. Guess they have precautions as well...

...Well, this sucks. What was I doing here anyway?

…*click*

"_You're coming with us."_

_I saw Mors, Vindicta, Maesta, Tristor, Iratus, and Dolor standing in front of me with hateful and harsh eyes. I was in the halls, and I heard the excitement in the cafeteria. I had only gone out to go use the water fountain and the bathroom, but…_

_I guess I wouldn't be able to use either._

_Because I was getting kidnapped._

…

I gasped as I remembered what had happened. Judgment. The kidnapping. Which meant…I was probably at their hideout.

I couldn't hear anything aside from the dripping water droplets in what sounded like metallic pipes. Was I in the sewers? It certainly stank like it. It smelled a lot of blood, too. I felt a bile rise in my throat, but I forced it back down. If they took my blindfold off, then I would be able to see everything about this place.

I had to get out. I would be able to tell Emiko. On the topic of Emiko…I had a feeling they were going to hurt her. Possibly even put her six feet under. I had to tell her. I had to tell her, and get out...

"Look who's awake... Mors, she's up."

Who's voice was that? It sounded awfully male.

I suppose I didn't know that well enough to know who they were just by their voices. Shit. I'd have to memorize that soon, since I couldn't see anything around me…I could only hear things.

I heard footsteps, and they were getting louder by the seconds. I guessed someone was walking up to me. Then the footsteps stopped. Just how close was that person? Was he or she going to hurt me? Or even possibly take of my blindfold or tape?

"Well, well. Tsukiko, how nice to see you awake." For some reason, I know who this is perfectly. Mors... It had to be him. I had this gut feeling. I felt someone painfully rip off the tape, and my lips burned from it. "It's Mitsuki, not Tsukiko, you ass-hole," I hissed. At least I was able to speak now. I felt his heavy gaze on me, staring with those despicable, yellow eyes...

"What the hell do you want?!" I spat at Judgment. They don't deserve my respect- they just bullied Emiko and then kidnapped me. Do you see a reason that I should be nice to them...? 'Cause I sure don't. I have as much respect to them as much as I have respect for dirt. I would run over the dirt and ruin it any day.

I felt warm breath on my skin, and I shivered. It was Mors, probably. The creep! Then I felt the air on my ear, and he whispered into it. "We want many things. It's impossible to say all of them..." Smart-ass. Trying to be sly and all that shit. "You know what I mean!" I yelled angrily. "Just answer the damn question!"

I heard a girlish voice in the back-ground say, "You're no fun..." It sounded too feminine to be Dolor or Maesta. Perhaps it was Vindicta? I listened to Mors say to the girl, "You'll have your fun. All of you will." I imagine that dude doing his rape-face smile...Ultra-creepy.

I imagine Mors turned back to me. "Tsukiko- well, Mitsuki, as you would like- you're a piece of our plan. Like one of the piece on chess board. We'll tell you in due time..."

"This isn't a chess board, Mors," I whispered. "This is life. Life isn't a game." I hate how he treated people like pawns. It was like he held the entire world in his wretched hands.

No response.

Until Iratus decided to speak up.

"Well, you'll be kept here for a bit," Iratus informed me. I would've rolled my eyes if I didn't have this stupid blindfold.

"I can kind of tell," I said sarcastically. I felt Iratus glare at me.

"Like I said, you'll be staying here. Until Emiko breaks."

Wait…

What?

(Emiko's POV)

Crap, this is really bad. Mitsuki's kidnapped! _Kidnapped!_ I never thought this would happen! I should've saved her…But how could I have known in time…?

I was in Mitsuki and mine's apartment. We were all trying to think, since we felt helpless not doing anything. Kid, Liz, and Patti were sitting symmetrically (or at least, tried to) on the dark couch. Black Star and Tsubaki were on the floor, Black Star sitting crosslegged and Tsubaki holding her legs close to her. Lynne, Kumori, and Gabi were in the kitchen, and I was laying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling. Soul and Maka were sitting on the gray love sofa we had.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from rushing like a freight train…

_It had to be Judgment that kidnapped her, of course. It has to be them, but why? Why would they do it, other than the reason that we hurt them a lot? Maybe. Probably. For revenge. I could go ask shinigami-sama for their address, but that would be too awkward. Also, they wouldn't keep Mitsuki at their own house. That would be way too obvious. They're most likely at a secret-hide out. If that's really true, then where would that be? Is it in some secret underground laboratory? A secret passage way? Hidden doors? Or someone in the desert? No…Now I'm just listing the endless, obvious, and impossible possibilities…_

I sighed. This was just impossible.

I looked at everyone, and saw they were very concentrated. They all had their thinking faces on, probably how I was just now. Looks like they were blank, too.

Wait. No. It looks like Maka has an idea.

"Hey, what if someone saw them on the streets? Maybe footprints are there, or something like that…" I blinked in surprise. Genius! How come I didn't of that?! Finally, we're getting somewhere!

I jumped up, getting excited. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?!" I exclaimed. I was such an idiot! "We can split up into two groups, and try and ask around. May not help, but it's the best we can do. We can call one another if we see anything…"

"What if we get kidnapped in the process?" asked Kumori nervously. He had a point, but… I turned toward him. "You should be alright. You've got your powerful sisters to protect you, right?" "…Yeah, I do," he admitted, nodding.

"So," I began like a leader. "Like I said, we should separate into groups. How about Maka, Soul, Lynne, Gabi, and Kumori in one team, and me, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star and Tsubaki in the other team? The groups are equal or as you would put it, Kid, symmetrical. No worries here."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Then we all stood up and walked around the room, separating into our according groups. We all filed out of the apartment, and I made sure to lock it with my golden key. We walked out, still separated.

"We all have our phones, right?" I asked. Murmurs of yeses filled the area. Some even took out their own cellphones. I gave the other group a curt nod, and set off with my group, after waving a quick good-bye.

We walked opposite directions, trying to cover the entire town as much as possible. Then, I saw a woman on the street with short, reddish hair. I ran up to her, and shot a question.

"Have you seen a girl with brown hair with a group of six other people?" I began. "We're looking for them, and we've—" She cut me off with a stern glare, then just walked straight past me. I stumbled back, and watched her walk away. I frowned. Kid looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it.

Black Star seemed miffed. A small vein poppd and he started to yell, "Hey! You! G—" Tsubaki grabbed his shoulder, and he looked back in shock. Tsubaki shook her head, and said, "There's going to be more people like this, and you shouldn't yell at any of them. It's not right." He started to argue, but Tsubaki just shook her head again. He quieted down, and settled for gritting his teeth.

We walked on.

We bumped into many others like that woman, but for the most part, a lot of them were courteous and didn't just shove themselves past. Unfortunately, none of them saw her, or Judgement. It was like they had concealed their presence from everyone. Not even a glimpse. It was scary and unfair how well they could hide so flawlessly from society.

After hours of phone calls, asking, searching, and desperation, we found nothing. We all met up at my house, depressed in defeat. I bet I had a frustrated and sad look on my face, because Tsubaki said, "I'm sure we'll find her. I know we can." I gave her a small, gratified smile. We walked into the apartment, and the person at the front desk stopped me as I headed upstairs to my apartment.

"Are you Ms. Emiko Kim? There's a letter here for you from these people called 'Judgment'."

My eyes widened, and I choked out, "Yes, that would be me. Thank you." I quickly took the letter and rushed all my astounded friends upstairs. We crashed into my room, and as soon as the door closed, I ripped open the letter.

I found there was a neatly folded piece of paper inside, and could see writing on the other side of it. I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor with everyone. Then I started to read it aloud…

_Dear Ms. Kim,_

_I'm sure you've realized that Tsukiko has disappeared. I'm here to tell you that she is unharmed- for now. In order for us to return her, you must turn yourself in, or else we will reserve to... As you would most likely put it, __**abuse**__. You wouldn't want that to happen to your dear friend, would you not? Merely go to us. Your friends can sense our souls, can they not? I'm sure you know we expect you to come immediately, considering you can do so... If you don't come, we'll assume you aren't agreeing to the deal, and we will resort to abuse._

_Please consider our deal carefully. _

—_Judgment_

I trailed off at the word "Judgment". I stared at my friend's faces. I saw shock. Worry. Anger. Fury. Annoyance. There was a mix of emotions in the room.

"So..." Gabi said quietly. "What are we gonna do...?"

I don't know, Gabi. I don't know, I just don't know...

I stayed silent. Kid was patting my back gently, and I just was staring at the floor. Tsubaki was looking reproachful, but Black Star, on the other hand... Damn. God dammit, Black Star. He looked like he was ready to burn down a building.

He was practically fuming. I noticed he was biting his tongue, and his was clenching his fists so hard that his hands were discolored and there was a hint of blood. He was glaring scarily at the ceiling, and mumbling angrily under his breath, not paying attention to anything around him.

Well, he was angry- wait, scratch that. **Very **angry. No, _furious_. It would be a death wish to mess with him right now.

I don't think he even noticed everyone was staring at him.

...

Yeah. He didn't.

While he was on fire, I was thinking as fast as my brain would allow.

_What should I do? If I don't turn myself in soon, Mitsuki's going to get hurt... If there some way I cannot get hurt and get her back...? I don't want to get hurt... I've always had a fear of pain. I'm weak that way. So weak... _

I really have. After experiencing so much pain, I've grown to fear it more than most people. My parents death. Vampires. Hate. Fear from others. Fearing me. There was no wonder I grew so scared it.

But…Mitsuki.

_Mitsuki has always gone to such insane lengths for me. She never cared what people thought about her. She would hurt herself to protect me. And, well…It's about time I did the same. I can't be weak anymore. I have to be strong- for Mitsuki. For her. I must._

My eyes shot open, as they were closed. "I'M GOING!" I yelled. Kumori yelped in surprise and hid behind Lynne, shuddering. "Don't even think about stopping me! I'm going. I can't wait anymore. I'm sick and tired of it!"

I didn't know why Maka and Kid didn't use their soul sense before. **"Why didn't you use your soul sense before?! Use it right now and find her!" **Kid and Maka seemed taken back, but they did as I wanted without objection. "I'm sorry I'm being so impatient, but I'm just—**UGH!"** I screamed, bonking my head against the wall.

I heard Black Star say under her breath hotly, "I'm sure as hell I'm not going to stop you, 'cause I'm going with you." Of course. Shoulda expected that. If he's going, so is Tsubaki.

"**Well? I'm serious, where are they? Please tell me. I need to know-" **I stopped blabbering when I noticed they were searching, eyes closed in concentration. I looked away sheepishly, and then I heard Kid and Maka blurt out at the same time, "There."

My eyebrows shot up. "Where?" I wondered. Maka said instantly, "Underground. A few blocks from here, at the far end of town. They're in a room in the sewers."

"Of course they would be somewhere like that- where no one would go..." Kid frowned.

"What are we waiting for?" Lynne said calmly. "We should get going. Right, Emiko?" I nodded vigorously, and commanded,

"Show us the way, Kid, Maka."

...Zzz...HUH?!

Oh, I'm still here...

I thought it was just all a bad dream...

I had been left alone, after they told me of their plans. It was practically a ransom or something like that. I fainted at the end, out of shock. I decided to go take terrible stroll down memory lane...

(Approximately 3 hours ago)

_Mors ripped of my blindfold. I blinked, and looked around the room, inspecting all the nooks and crannies. There was a worn, wooden shelf on my right, filled with thick books. Across from me, there was a table attached the wall filled with flasks and bottles. Some were labeled, "cobra venom", "toxins", or "cyanide". Poisons..._

_I scanned the table again, finding knives and guns. Also, there antidotes to the poisons, and... Ah... Blood samples. The blood glimmered in the glass tube, floating around as it reflected the dim light that surrounded it. And what did Judgement do to obtain those things...?_

_...That's just sick... Disgusting._

_There was a set of broken, but usable bunk beds off to the side, and two cheap, wooden dressers. One for the girls, one for the boys. The each bed had a thin-looking, blue blanket, and they had no pillow. I saw a small, silver spring popping out of the beds as well. They looked extremely uncomfortable..._

_Overall, the place looked like it belonged to people in poverty. The floor was full of mud tracks and dirt, making it filthy. The walls had dark gray water stains seeping through, and there were also large, noticeable cracks in the ceilings, walls, and floors. It looked like a miserable place to live- at least, for the quality of the living space._

_So... This was their home? That sucks... It looks like they really were poor. _

_I looked over to Mors, and sent him a look that demanded for him to talk._

_He noticed, and began to speak._

_"We have a plan for you-" said Mors. I cut him off, growling, "I know that, dammit! Just tell the frickin' plan!" He's been telling me that ever since he got here! Repetitive much?!_

_He twitched, and then his eyes flashed. He stalked over, and slapped me hard across the face._

_I gasped, and glared at him. The stinging, burning sensation was still on my face. It felt like it was burning red, and was throbbing painfully. He said dangerously, "I was going to tell you. If you had some patience, you wouldn't have been slapped, you bitch. Not shut up before I make your life hell." I glared at him again, but this time, quiet._

_He smirked. Cocky bastard. _

_"Well then. Where was I? Oh, yes. Our plan. Everyone, please tell her." Mors walked back, organizing the evil flasks, antidotes, and weapons. Dolor walked forward, and hissed at me, "How dare you talk like that to Mors-" Her magenta eyes looked at me with such hatred, I felt like shrinking. Iratus grabbed her wrist, and said, "I know you're angry, but we have to keep our cool. We have to tell her." Dolor gritted her teeth, and went silent._

_Vindicta stepped up, flipping her curly, platinum blonde hair. "Honestly. We need some order around here. Don't let your emotions get a hold of your actions."_

_Mors nodded, agreeing with her._

_Tristor and Maesta stepped up, now actually explaining._

_"Enough of this useless talk," said Tristor. "We have to tell her what we're going to do." Maesta agreed._

_"We're planning to use you to get to Emiko," Maesta began. "We noticed you and that shinigami kid are her weaknesses. Mors figured you would be easier to capture, and still have the same effect. Besides, that shinigami doesn't go anywhere without his weapons. You're just easier to use."_

_"Ms. Kim seems to go to about just any extent for you. Also, if we abused you, we would break her easier..." Tristor trailed off, an evil thought traveling on his train of thought._

_Mors chided him, "Now, now, Tristor. You'll have your fun- all of you will. Please, will all of you just.. JUST EXPLAIN, DAMMIT!"_

_Everyone flinched. It must be serious when Mors curses. Vindicta finished hastily, "Well, to sum it up, we're going to abuse you to get to Emiko, so she will come to us, and we can kill her."_

"_Wait. K…Kill her?" I stuttered out, a chill of dread running through me. For the first time, Mors smiled genuinely. A cold sweat broke out of my back, and my heart rate began to quicken. _

"_You didn't hear her wrong," Mors laughed. He laughed at me again, those deceiving eyes of his mocking me. Everyone was mocking me, laughing uncontrollably. Their laughter rang terribly in my ears along with my heartbeat._

"**NO! YOU CAN'T! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU'RE LIEING! YOU'RE LIEING, AND I KNOW IT!" **I screamed, my voice echoing in the room. They only continued to smirk and laugh at my panicking.

She couldn't die. I believed she could live.

But… How much did I truly believe that?

_I started hyperventilating, my breaths becoming quick and irregular. Judgment smiled cruelly, and whispered in unison,_

"_**This is not a lie."**_

_**"We're going to kill her."**_

(Now)

I was awake from the fainting. Now, I was waiting anxiously for Emiko to come. I mumbled under my breath, "Don't come here, Emiko. Stay away, please stay away... Or else you'll die. You're gonna die if you step a foot into this house..."

Please, stay away, Emiko...

A tear fell down my cheek, in helplessness and dreadedness for the possible future. Was she really going to die...?

I heard the door's squeak, and I looked up. I saw the group there, holding knives. My eyes widened as they approached me, evil, insane smiles on their faces. Why were they holding knives? Wait. They…

_**"W-WhAt ThE hELL aRe YoU dOiNG?!"**_ I screeched, unable to keep my voice stable. Dolor walked forward, an evil glint in her eyes. "I've always wanted to make some one's life hell," she whispered creepily.

She was right in front of me, now, knife in hand. I tried to back away, but I was already against the wall. She grabbed my arm, and I struggled and screamed.

And she whispered once again, "If you don't stop squirming now, I'm going to kill you." I instantly shut up, eyes wide. She smiled again, sending shivers into my spine. Then she lowered the knife...

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

She sliced my arm, leaving a deep gash. The blood ran down my arm as I screamed hysterically. She laughed, while the others yelled, "Hey! I want to hurt her too..."

Someone save me...

Anybody...

They laughed as I screamed my way to hell.

**AN: There you go. Boring chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed! **

**Don't forget to leave a little, nice review~**


End file.
